Can I Trust A Demon (Sebastian Love Story)
by SebastiansGirl1
Summary: Will Sebastian falling for his young master's older sister and if so would she return his feelings? This story goes along with the Black Butler storyline. All of the Black Butler characters and storyline do not belong to me they belong to Yana Toboso. This story will also involve lemon so if you do not like lemon do not read the lemon chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Italian Guest

Chapter 1: The Italian Guest

*Serena's POV*

~Flashback~  
"Think carefully, should you reject the faith even this once the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." a voice echoed as I saw nothing but darkness.  
"Do you think one who is among the faithful, would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?" I heard my beloved little brother say through the darkness. I was starting to get scared and worried of who or what he was talking to. I then heard the other voice chuckle and it sent shivers down my spin.

"I'll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?" said the voice and realized what was going on, I wanted to scream out but I was gaged and chain up with nothing but two small clothes to cover my womanhood and breast. "I do, now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal." I brother yell into the darkness. I looked around until I saw a pair of glowing red eyes and the figure of a man surrounded by a dark evil aura.  
~End of Flashback~

"My lady it is time for you to wake up" Someone said while opening the curtain making the sunlight hit my face causing me to wake up and look up at a tall man dress in black. "Good morning my lady, I hope you slept well." The man said before walking over to my side of the bed to pour me a cup of tea.  
"Yes I did, thank you for asking." I smiled. "So what's for breakfast today?" I asked with a warm smile on my face.

"For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de camangne. Which dish would you care for this morning?" The man asked me as I sat up in my bed to drink my tea. "Umm...a scone, and is my brother awake?" I said tiredly.  
"Yes my lady and yes the young master is up and waiting for you in the dining hall." He said with a smirk on his face. "Oh alright thank you, what is the schedule for today?" I asked getting up and going to my closet to pick out a dress. I picked out a dark blue dress (Dark Blue Victorian Dress) and a put it on.

"Today you and the young master have a meeting with Mr. Hugues the authority on the history of the Roman Empire, and this evening of the Poseidon Company will be pay you a visit." He said calmly helping me with my corset. "Oh..is that the man Ciel has in charge of stuffed animals in his factory in India?" I ask pulling the dress over me and then heading over to a chair so the man could brush my hair like he did every morning.  
"Yes, I'm told he's Italian, we will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide." He said calmly while brushing me hair. "Wait is also the man who sold the factory with telling Ciel?" I asked a little annoyed. The man just nodded his head and finished my hair.

"I shall await for you at the dining table my lady" he said before turning away and walking toward the door. I quickly grabbed a dart and threw it at him, he caught it in between his fingers like it was nothing. "Well throw my lady, even so lets save the games for later." He said looking straight at me with his crimson red eyes. "I guess your right Sebastian, tell Ciel I will be down in a moment." I said looking through the necklaces and picking the one I always wear (Phantomhive necklace). Sebastian left my room and I sat on my bed looking at the necklace, it was passed down to every lady of the family just like Ciel's ring was passed down to every head the the family.

I put on the necklace and walked downstairs and entered the dining hall to see a dart fly into the back of Finny's head and it had begun to bleed just a little. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow...what was that for master what did I do?" Finny asked as I took my seat and began to eat. "Nothing, I don't need to justify my actions." Ciel simply said drinking his tea. Suddenly Sebastian burst open the door and looked at the three servants.  
"There you are. Have you finished weeding the courtyard Finny?" Sebastian said and Finny gasped like he had just remembered he had to do that.  
"Mey-Rin have you washed all the beding?" Sebastian said to Mey-Rin while she stood there blushing and then put for forefingers together. "Umm...well..." she said nervously.  
"Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonights dinner?" Sebastian said to him and Bardroy just put his hand on the back of his neck and smirked.  
"Tanaka...well I suppose your alright as you are. Now all of you we have to time for thumb twiddling this morning, So get to work!" Sebastian yelled scaring the servants and making them run off to do their jobs. "Simply hopeless" Sebastian mumbled to himself as me and Ciel finished eating.

Ciel and I walked back toward the staircase when Ciel looked up at the portrait of our parents. Ciel and I both got our father's bluish grey hair and our mother's dark blue eyes, I put my hand on Ciel's shoulder and he just shrugged it off leaving me standing at the bottom of the staircase before I began to follow him again. We walked into his study and I sat on the couch as he sat down at his desk.  
"So Ciel, what are we going to do about our guest this evening?" I asked with an evil smirk on my face. I loved scaring people who try to be sneaky with me and Ciel just because they think we are children. Ciel also smirked and looked at me with his one blue eye, as the other was covered by an eye patch. "I was thinking about playing your favorite game, how does that sound?" he said making me smirk wider.  
"That sound like a wonderful idea little brother." I said making him chuckle. Ciel rang for Sebastian to come up and asked if I was hungry, I nodded my head a little as Sebastian entered the room. "You called master." Sebastian said calmly and looked at Ciel.

"Yes, Serena and I are a bit hungry. We would something sweet to eat." Ciel said with his elbows on his dest and his head rested on his hands. "You two shouldn't eat now." Sebastian looked over at me and smirked making me blush a little. "You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening" He said now looking back at Ciel.  
"I don't care about that, make me a parfait." Ciel demanded. "I'm sorry, sir" Sebastian apologized calmly. Ciel got annoyed and got up and faced the window. "Fine then, about the portrait in the hallway..." Ciel stated. "Yes?" Sebastian questioned and I stood up and walked over next to Sebastian which caused him to smirk a little. "Take it down." Ciel demanded shocking both me and Sebastian. "I am Ciel Phantomhive son of Vincent. And I am the head of the house now." Ciel stated shocking me and Sebastian once again until Sebastian smirked and put his right hand over his chest and bowed. "Consider it done my Lord." He simply said before exiting the room leaving me and Ciel alone.

"Are you sure you want to take it down Ciel?" I asked walking closer to him and putting my hand on his shoulder. "Yes and don't try to make me change my mind." He snapped at me causing me to let go of his shoulder and take a few steps backward. "Fine if that is what you want..." I sadly said back to him "So tonight are we going to show our guest how I make my own entertainment with sneaky people?" I asked smirking and that caused him to turn around and also smirk.  
"We will give him true Phantomhive hospitality" he stated evilly making me smile evilly. "Very well then Ciel until then I will be in the library have Sebastian come get me when the guest is here" I said to him before opening the door to leave. "Very well sister" he said calmly as I closed the door behind and walked to our library.

I chuckle to myself, "I will show what happens when you try to take advantage of us "


	2. Chapter 2: The Phantomhive Dinner

~At 6:00~

I sat in our library read an adventure/romance novel when I looked out the window to see a carriage starts to pull up. I sighed as Sebastian came into the library. "My Lady, our guest has arrived." he said with a smile on his face. "Thank you Sebastian." I said cheerfully.  
"The young master has told me to tell you that the board game is set up and he would like for you to head to his study." Sebastian said bowing and quickly walked off, to get the guest I'm guessing. I quickly made my way to Ciel's study and sat down in the chair next to him and smirking.

"So it will finally start I have honestly been waiting all day to play" I looked at a smirking Ciel as I said those words. "Indeed" he simply said as Sebastian opened the door introducing , and introducing me and Ciel to . The three of us sat down and began to play the board game.

"The progress we've been making with the East Indian Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top notched staff." said cheerfully. "Bewitched by the Eyes of the Dead, what terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn." Ciel stated causing me to smirk. "That is terrible luck Ciel, gets me closer to winning." I said chuckling causing him to glare at me.  
"Right now is the perfect time, we should begin expanding the company and building a strong-" was cut off by Ciel. "Go on it's your turn" he calmly said leaning back in his chair. "Oh yes, I just a-spin this then?" asked and I nodded making him spin the top. "Okay there a-five spaces. Now what I wanted to ask you...perhaps you can contribute another twelve thousand pounds to support our expansion." said causing Ciel and I to look at him with anger in our eyes. "I believe it will be a quite a profitable venture for you, my lord. And I would consider it an honor to expand the Funtom Company-" was cut off again but by me this time.

"Lose a leg in the Enchanted Forest." I said happy to cut him off. _'Damn this guy talks alot'_ you thought. "huh?" said confused. "And it's you turn again. I lost a turn remember?" Ciel stated in a serious tone which only made me hold back a giggle.  
"Oh...I see...right I move six." said proudly and a bit annoyed. "You don't, thats three" I stated looking at him. "What? But.." once again asked confused. "You lost a leg if you recall, now you only move half the number of spaces." I said with a small smirk on my face earning a smirk from Ciel.  
"Oh my" laughed, "This is a gruesome a-board game isn't it, is there no way for me to restore my leg then?" said still chuckling. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost sir, that one can never get it back again." Ciel said snatching 's piece and putting it down on the board.

"Your Body is Burnt by Raging Flames." me and Ciel said together then glaring at causing him to shiver out of fear.

~Time Skip~

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." Sebastian as he walked into the room. I felt relieved when he came in cause does not know when to stop talking. "Oh, dining out in that exquisite stone garden, shall we go my lord and my lady?" said as he stood up from his chair. "Very well we'll finish the game later." Ciel calmly said as he also stood up and help me get up. "Oh is there any real need to finish it, it is obvious that I'm a-gonnna lose." stated.  
"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games half-way through" Ciel said walking toward the door with me following him and practically running to Sebastian which made Sebastian smirk. "How childish" whispered unintently loud enough for me, Ciel, and Sebastian to hear causing all three of us to turn to him glaring madly at him.

"I-I mean sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see whats really important. It's a true gift, maybe thats what made the Phantomhive's the nations formost toymakers. It certainly impresses me." said trying to save himself from pissing off me and my brother. I looked up at Sebastian to see him narrow his crimson red eyes at and he looked pretty mad.

~In the Garden~

I sat down at the table with Ciel at the head of the table, which didn't surprise me, and at the opposite side of Ciel and me sitting next to Ciel. "On tonight's menu is finely sliced raw beef Don Bure curtsy of our chief Bardroy." Sebastian said proudly as me, Ciel, and look at the meal and see just a pile of raw beef.  
"A pile of raw beef? And this is dinner" asked Sebastian as Sebastian is smiling as if he is proud of his choice of dinner. I shrugged and began to eat it and Ciel joined me.

"Yes, but surly you have heard of it. This good sir is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign to someone who has accomplished important work. That is the wonder of Don Bure!" Sebastian said enthusiastically which caused me to giggle a little making Sebastian smirk at me and making me blush. "This is a token from my master to show his thank for your hard work on the companies behalf. He wanted you to know that it's most appreciated." Sebastian happily stated still smirking at me causing me to blush even more.  
"Excellent what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" said with a giant smile on his face as he lifted his arms in the air. "The ventage we are serving tonight was specially selected to complement the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin." Sebastian stated and looked at Mey-Rin who was standing there spaced out until Sebastian said her name again. Sebastian got close to her ear, which made me a little jealous and I didn't know why, and whispered, "Why are you just standing there pour the man a glass of wine" he said to her and I saw a hug blush on her face which made me sigh.

"Of course! Yes Sir!" Mey-Rin said as she picked up the wine bottle. Sebastian made his way over to me and Ciel, we all looked and watched Mey-Rin as she trembled madly and I heard her saying something about how Sebastian was watching her. She went to pour the wine and compleatly missed the wine glass but didn't stop pouring the wine, and the wine spread across the table cloth and it was about to spill over on and my dress.  
Sebastian quickly grabbed the table cloth and pulled it off the table without anything falling or moving, leaving a shocked look on me and Ciel's faces as we held our food as Bardroy and Finny take Mey-Rin away. "huh? Where did the table cloth a-go." said confused. _'Of course he wasn't paying attention, he was to busy eating like a pig'_ I thought.

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly, I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us think nothing of it." Ciel stated as if it was just a speck of dirt and Sebastian bowed. "Please accept my apologies sir, do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian said as if he did something wrong. "Oh...oh my" laughed again which really annoyed me. "Lord Phantomhive once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired." said obviously impressed with Sebastian.  
"Pay him no mind he mearly acted as befits one of my servants." Ciel stated proudly before returning to his food. "My master is quite correct able that naturally, you see I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked and looked at me as he said that once again causing me to blush.

_'Why do I keep blushing at Sebastian? He is a demon!'_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cursed Phantomhive Manor

~Back in Ciel's study~

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner my lord. Now than about the contract?" said as me and Ciel sit back down in our chairs. "Before we discuss that we must finish the game." I stated glaring at as he began to sit down.  
"Yes of course, I do have apprising appointment, perhaps another time?" said nervously. "Children can be very demanding about their games" Ciel said then looked at me with a smirk, as I got the message I smirked and looked over at . "Surely you wouldn't want us to get upset." I said placing my chin on my hands.

"No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone." he said with a nervous and annoyed look in his eyes. I nodded and he opened the door just as Sebastian entered the room the a cart with tea on it. "I've brought some tea for you and my lord and lady." Sebastian said with a smile on his face.  
"I'll be right back." stated as he pushed passed Sebastian and walked down the hall. "Well Ciel it seems the real game has finally started, huh?" I smirked and looked at Ciel and then at Sebastian as he gave us both a cup of tea. Ciel nodded and wa about to drink the tea but stopped.

"What is this? It smells terribly weak." Ciel looked at the tea then Sebastian. "Out of consideration for our guest I've brought some Italian tea." Sebastian smiled. "Italian?" I asked looking up at him.  
"Italians drink more coffee than tea sir. So finding high quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking master?" Sebastian said with puppy eyes. "No it is not. I don't like it at all" Ciel snapped and glared at the tea and I saw Sebastian also get a little mad.  
"I'll see to the dessert preparations" Sebastian stated as I got up. "Good, we must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for it's courtesy. Ciel smirked at both me and Sebastian. I smirked back and walked to Sebastian, "I want to watch this little show, after all I have been waiting for it all day." I playfully whined causing Sebastian to smirk wider.

"Very well Serena, Sebastian you are to help her stay out of 's sight during this little show." Ciel ordered Sebastian. Sebastian bowed, "Yes my young lord" he said with his eyes glowing pink.

Sebastian picked me up and quickly but silently takes me to wear is talking on the phone and I look in without being seen. _'And let the game finally begin'_ I thought as I smirked.  
"I am tired of a-babysitting this a-child Earl and his older sister." I overheard say over the phone. "Yes I already sold off the factory now all thats left is to pocket the extra cash, I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now." he said and I balled my fist but Sebastian put his hand on mine telling me to calm down, and I unballed my fist. "The employes who cares about them?" stated and that pissed me off. Sebastian somehow made only a white face appear in the doorway the the phone room.

turned his head to the doorway but the white face was gone. _'Nice Sebastian'_ I thought. "Nevermind, the rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, they'll be easy." I shook my head, _'This guy is truly a dumb ass'_ I thought. "Please he's only a child it's the older one that I am a little worried about. But I must say she is quite beautiful and so is her body." said and at the last part I almost threw up and balled my fists again.  
hung up the phone and turned to walk out, Sebastian picked me up again and ran into the darkest part of the hallway so we couldn't be seen. walked to the staircase and put me down behind a pillar and then disappeared, suddenly stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked back at the portrait of my parents. A while eyeless face appeared on where my father's face should be, rubbed his eyes and looked again but the white face was gone.

"Impossible, I'm-a seeing things." he said as he started back up the stairs. Sebastian came back and helped me make an echo of what my brother said earlier. _"Bewitched By The Eyes Of The Dead"_ I said and my voice echoed throughout the empty room making it sound eerie. seemed scared for a moment but stopped, "No, that's ridiculous" he said before walking up the stairs.  
Sebastian once again, appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me, picked me up and took me to the hallway where was. He was searching for Ciel's study but couldn't find it which made me smirk. "This manor is like a giant maze, I can't even find the drawing room" he said, as me and Sebastian made that one line echo throughout the empty hallway again.

_"Bewitched By The Eyes Of The Dead"_ we said making it even more eerie than before. Suddenly out of the darkness where me and Sebastian hid ourselves there was a creaking sound the echoed through the hallways and out of the darkness came a floating body dresses in black with no head. stopped and stared at it in fear and as he backed up where there was no head the white face from before appeared on the body where the head would be. The floating, white faced body moved closer to which scared him half to death.

stood up and ran in the direction he came. Sebastian came back to get me and he followed toward the stairs but remained hidden from him. When reached the stairs he fell down them and broke his right leg, his leg was twisted all the way around. Sebastian set me down at the top of the stairs keeping me out of sight.

"Sir are you alright?" Mey-Rin asked as she ran toward but began to walk backward. "His right leg it's twisted round, what happened to it?" she asked to nobody in particular. I stayed hidden in the dark and smirked, _'This is even more fun than I expected'_ I thought as I saw Finny and Bardroy carrying the portrait of my parents.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Bardroy asked, "Our guest somethings happened!" Mey-Rin shouted. Once again the white face appeared on my father's and this time it echoed, _"And Now You Lose One Leg In The Enchanted Forest"_ it echoed. I wondered why the servants didn't hear or see any of this but who cares. looked at the portrait in fear and began to crawl away, Sebastian came for me and took me to the hall where the kitchen would be.

continued to crawl until he bumped into Sebastian's legs, I was still hidden but I wouldn't be for long, and he looked up to see Sebastian smiling. "Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet sir." Sebastian said and jumped back and began to crawl away from Sebastian. "We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet, we still have to serve dessert. You've lost a leg remember now you can only move half the number of spaces, so why not just relax and make yourself comfortable." Sebastian said as he walk behind slowly. When entered the kitchen, **(A/N: without knowing of course)** I quickly but silently ran up to Sebastian and as he walked the heels of his shoes echoed through the halls with every step he took.

Sebastian and I entered the kitchen and he immediately turned on the oven and looked through the peek hole **(A/N: If you watched this episode then you know what I am taking about) ** "What an impatient guest we have, you couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven." Sebastian said teasingly making me giggle. "T-the oven? Open up, please open the door" said banging on the locked oven door as Sebastian and I just watched him struggle.  
"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs." Sebastian said as he stood up and I walked up next to him. "There's plum pudding, mince meat pie, there are many traditional dessert in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty" Sebastian said smirking causing me to also smirk. "I agree Sebastian" I also say smirking. Sebastian closed the peeking hole as screamed in pain, I say, _"Your Body is Burnt by Raging Flames"_ as he screams at the top of his lungs.

I get back to Ciel's study to find that the lights are off and he was sitting near the window where we played our board game. I closed the door behind me and walked over to him then sat in front of him, we waited for a few minutes to see if we could hear would scream. Suddenly we heard him yell loudly and painfully, Ciel and I chuckled out of amusement, "What an unattractive scream, he sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter." he said with no emotion on his face. I look out the window to watch crawl away and smirk, "Yes...I agree Ciel very unattractive" I say walking back to the table where the board game was.  
"What resumption first he sells the East Indian factory without tell me, and then he dares to ask for more money. Did he think to retain my trust?" Ciel says moving his player piece to the end of the game, he looks at it for a while until he knocks over the piece. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again." he says with a hint of sadness in his voice. I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder, "How right you are little brother, though sometimes I wish we could get something's back" I say also with a hint of sadness in my voice.

~Sebastian's POV~

I walk down the staircase of the manor and look up to where the painting of my young master's and Lady Serena's parents was and saw that there was a clean outline of where the painting was. "It would appear that we'll be needing to hang new wallpaper as well." I said out loud to myself and I turn my head away from the wall. I look at the room below where I was standing and see a memory of my young master playing with his toys as his parents and dog watch him. I walk over to the happy scene and stop in front of it, then I snap my fingers making the scene disappear.

I smirk and say, "The new head of the Phantomhive Estate huh?" my smirk grows wider and I walk away to prepare for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Dealing With Rats

~Serena's POV~

It is the season where everybody in London is having problems with rats and as I expected the rats have found their way into the Phantomhive Manor. I sigh as I walk down the hallway to the library, I turn a corner and crash right into a hard body, I look up to see Sebastian standing there looking down at me. "Oh I am very sorry my lady for bumping into you, please do forgive me" he said holding out his hand for me to grab, I blush and grab his hand and he helped me back up to my feet.  
"I-I'm sorry Sebastian I didn't see you there and thank you for helping me up" I nervously said blushing. 'Why am I blushing he is my brother's butler and a demon...' I thought to myself. Sebastian smirks at me and bows, "Anytime my lady" he says with a smile. I am guess Sebastian saw my blush because his smile turned into one of his famous smirks and he backed me up against the wall, "What's this my lady? You're blushing." he says as his smirk gets wider causing me to blush more.

I turned my head away and pushed him so I could get by him, "I-I am not blushing...know if you will excuse me" I say walking away quickly. 'Damn he saw me blush...why am I blushing over a demon? It's not like I have a crush on him...' I thought as I walked into the library.

~Sebastian's POV~

I smirked as I watched her quickly walk away from me. _'Well this will be a fun game'_ I thought as I went back to work and I chuckle to myself.

~Time Skip~

~Serena' POV~

"Look there's another one!" Finny yelled in the hall, "Catch it!" yelled Bardroy.

"Quite the commotion going on out there, it seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well" Sir Arthur said walking away from the pool table.  
"Speaking of which how long will you let the vermin run wild, filthy monsters?" A chubby man said eating a sandwich. "someone really should take care of them, don't you think?" he said still eating a sandwich.

"And someone will, he is just waiting for the opportune moment." A Chinese man said, "Indeed, he prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn Lord Phantomhive?" said a woman wearing red and has red hair.  
"I'll pass, it's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss" Ciel said with a smirk as he sat in his chair with a smirk on his face. "Thats all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" Sir Arthur said staring at Ciel.

"Anytime you like, the rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese and I hold the key to the storehouse." Ciel said as if he was trying to mock Sir Arthur as a man with blond hair and a scar across his face is trying to make a move on the pool table. He makes his move and the white ball hits two other balls but then falls into a hole causing him to lose a turn, I smirk and look at Ciel to find that he was also smirking.  
"Even so locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward." Ciel says to Sir Arthur with a big smirk on his face. "Now now brother lets not get carried away" I say smirking at Ciel.

"You're a vulture" Sir Arthur says with anger and disgust in his voice. I turn my head to look at Sir Arthur and I give him my death glare, "Sir Randall I'd be careful how you smear my family name" Both me and Ciel said in unison causing Sir Arthur to flinch and take a step back. "Ha you're in trouble now Randall, what next Lord Phantomhive?" the blond man asked turning to look at Ciel and I.  
"It's time to put an end to this worthless game don't you think?" Ciel said as he stood up from his chair and began to walk toward the pool table. "Are you finally going to take your turn Ciel?" I ask as he walks past me and walks up to Sir Arthur. "How soon can you secure the payment?" my brother asks standing right next to Sir Arthur. 'Sometimes Ciel can get so carried away' I thought to myself and then sigh, "Tonight, I'll have it by then" Sir Arthur said with a tint of anger in his voice. Ciel walks up to the pool table and sits on the edge of it to see what his next move will be.

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later, we can even prepare some light entertainment for you does that sound good?" Ciel asked smirking as he concentrated on making this winning move. "You pass your turn twice and now your after them all in one go?" the chubby man said surprised at my brother's actions. "Naturally" Ciel simply said as if it was obvious he would do that move.  
"Careful your greed with undo you" Sir Arthur said glaring at Ciel, Ciel smirk and made his move and winning the game.

"Am I undone?" Ciel says in a mocking tone causing me to sigh.

~Time Skip~

"Your tea, we have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortman and Mason today." Sebastian said as he poured tea into the cups. "Smells lovely, tea can be excellent when made well" The Chinese man said as a Chinese girl sat on his lap also drinking tea. Sebastian began to pour me a cup of tea as well and I saw out of the corner of my eye the butler who belonged to, me and Ciel's aunt, Madam Red, staring at Sebastian with a strange look in his eyes.

'What the hell is he staring at like that?' I thought as I looked up at Sebastian. 'Why have I been thinking that he is so beautiful lately what is wrong with me?' I thought and once again as if he was reading my thoughts, he smirked down at me causing me to blush and look away.

"Grell" Madam Red said.  
"Y-yes my lady." Grell said in a panicked voice. "Learn something from Sebastian" my aunt said to her butler while drinking her tea, "Yes" Grell responded.

"Just look at him..." Madam Red stated causing me to look up at Sebastian again still blushing. "I mean his physique, you should quit this country job and come work for me in the city." Madam Red stated as she stroked Sebastian's rear end causing him to tense up and feel uncomfortable. I blushed even more for in my head I had to agree with what my aunt had said about Sebastian, but I grabbed my aunt's hand to stop her from making Sebastian feel anymore uncomfortable.  
Ciel cleared his throat to get Madam Red's attention, "Madam Red" he stated. "Oh sorry, I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit" Madam Red sang the last word as she rubbed the back of her head, clearly embarrassed, I sighed and shook my head and Ciel just looked annoyed.

As Ciel, Madam Red and the Chinese man named Lau talked about the case I stood up and headed toward the door. "Serena dear where are you going? You're not going to stay?" I heard Madam Red's voice say. I stopped where I was and turned my head to look at them, "No I am a little tired I think I am going to go rest for a while" I said with a tired smile on my face then began to walk down the hallway. I stop in front of Ciel's study when I heard Sebastian's deep beautiful voice call my name. _'Damn why do I keep thinking things like that'_ I thought as I turned around to face Sebastian.

"My lady, your brother would like to speak with you in his study before you go to rest." he said bowing after he finished talking. "Alright thank you for letting me know Sebastian, is he on his way here now?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Yes my lady he should be here in about 2 or 3 minutes" he responded looking at his pocket watch "Now my lady if will you please excuse me I to go get the young master his pie and afternoon tea" he said as he bowed once again then turning around and quickly walking toward the kitchen.  
"Ah Serena I would like to-" Ciel started to say as he walked down the hall getting closer to me. "I know Sebastian already told me you wanted to speak me now let get this over with I am tired" I cut him off then yawning after I finished my sentence. He nodded his head and opened the door then allowing me to walk in before himself, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it for a minute, "finally some peace and quiet" he sighed and began to walk to his desk.

It all happened so quickly, suddenly three men jumped us and covered our mouths so we couldn't call for help. I elbowed one of the attackers in his gut causing him to let go of me and fall to the ground in pain. I continued to try and fight back and I saw that Ciel was trying to do the same, after a while of trying to fight back one of the attacker hit on the back of my head with something causing me to black out.

~Sebastian's POV~

I knocked on the door to my master's study with the food cart in front of me "Young Master, Lady Serena. I've brought your pie and afternoon tea. Master?" I said but I felt that there was something wrong for I did not feel my young master's presence or Lady Serena's. I opened the door and what I saw shocked me, there were books and papers all over the ground, a chair was knocked over on it's side and the window behind my master's desk was wide open.

"This is terrible..." I look at my watch then the tea "Refreshments will all be wasted now..." I sighed _ 'I sure hope Serena didn't get taken as well'_ I thought as I saw something sparkle on the ground. I walked over to it and when I saw what it was I knew that Serena has also been taken, I picked up Serena's ring which, had a blue diamond in it and looked slightly similar to her brother's ring and her ring was also past down to her just like her brother's family ring.


	5. Chapter 5: The Queen's Guard Dog

~Serena's POV~

When I opened my eye I looked around and saw two familiar faces, my brother all tied up and bruised with a little blood coming from his nose. _'That bastard'_ I tried to move but when I looked at my body I found that I was also tied up _'Damn'_, the other familiar face I saw was the blond man with the scar across his face that was at the Manor earlier when he saw I was awake and began to speak.  
"The policemen of England's underworld, one of the nobles who has done the royal family's a-dirty work for generations. The Queen's Guard Dog task with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her, just how many nicknames do you have? How many family's have you crushed, Ciel and Serena Phantomhive" the man said lighting his cigar.

"I thought it would be you...you shame your family Azzurro Vanel" Ciel said obviously mad and disgusted as he lifted his head to look up at our capture. Vanel chuckled "Come now my little Lord Phantomhive, do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia here? You English-men have nothing but tea on the brain." he said walking to Ciel and kneeling down in front of him.

"It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours so we have to think outside the box to make money, so we found the drug trade" Vanel said with a smirk.  
"The pharmacy act of 1868 to sell opium is a restricted substance. It is the queen's decree..." Ciel said with his eyes close and he look so bored. "And we will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them" I said finishing Ciel's sentence and glaring at Vanel.

Vanel sighs loudly and looks annoyed, "This is why I hate all you English-men, the queen this the queen that, you act the this a-woman is your own a-mother!" Vanel lifted my brother's head with his huge hand to look my brother in his eye. "You lie in your pockets while pretending the whole time you are better than the rest of us, but in the end we're no different from each other...why can't we get along?" he finished with a smirk on his horrid face.  
"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back our servants will make sure the authorities get it." Ciel said as Vanel looked at him shocked. Ciel and I then smirk at him, "I'm sorry we have no interest in getting along with someone like you" me and Ciel both said as if we had rehearsed it. Vanel stands back up and points a gun at Ciel causing me to growl in anger.

"You brat don't underestimate me, my men are already waiting at your estate, wheres the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start a-dying one by one" Vanel shouted I guess hoping to get a reaction out of us. Me and Ciel smirk at him, "Oh I think they'll be alright, but had better hope your lap dogs know how to fetch" Ciel said mocking Vanel which made me smirk wider until Vanel kick Ciel in the face.  
"You bastard!" I yelled crawling over to Ciel, blood dripped down the side of his face as he laid on the ground. Vanel turned around and picked up the phone "Did you hear that the time for talk is over" he yelled into the phone then slamming it back down hanging up with the other person. He then walks up to me and kicks me away from my brother, I coughed up a little blood but not much.

_'Damn him...he is going to die today'_

~Sebastian's POV~

I walked down the hall holding both the pie for my master and Serena's ring _'I hope she is not hurt...why do I feel this way about her'_ I thought getting a little frustrated, I sighs and concentrate on figuring out where they could be. "Oh dear this is most troubling where could the master and mistress have been taken?" I say out loud to myself when I hear Mey-Rin calling my name. I look up to see her running toward me with something in her hand, "I just found a letter, yes I did!" she yells still running _'I thought I told her not to run inside the manor'_ I thought.  
"Addressed to whom?" I yell back, "To the servant of the Earl of Phantomhive" she yells. I look out the window to see someone aiming a gun at me and as the man shoots Mey-Rin trips and knocks me over causing the pie to get thrown up in the air. There was a loud noise caused by the bullet going through the window and a vase. Me and Mey-Rin landed on the floor with her laying on top of me, the pie falls back down and lands perfectly on the plate.

"Mey-Rin the letter please" I calmly said as both me and her laid on the floor with her on top of me. "Huh, letter? Oh Yes Sir!" she yelled as her face went red. I opened the letter calmly and carefully while Mey-Rin stood against the wall blushing madly causing me to sigh as I read the letter. _" 'If you want to return your master and mistress safely come to Nova Garden Bethnal Green as soon as possible' "_ it read "Goodness what a dreadfully written letter" I stated as I read over the rest of the letter.

After I finished reading that horribly written letter I heard people running down the hall towards me. "Sebastian" Finny said as he walked right up to me with Bardroy following him. "What is going on here?" Madam Red's voice said from behind me, I turned to face her and acted like nothing had happened, "Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you nothing's wrong please don't concern yourself" I quickly said sounding calm.  
She turned her head toward the now broken window, "Nothing are you sure?" she said not convinced that everything is fine. I turn to Bardroy and Finny "Everyone I have business to attend to, would you mind cleaning this up?" I asked handing the pie to Bardroy and walking past him. I quickly ran out of the Manor to follow those sniper who tried to shoot me.

_'They messed with the wrong butler and now they will find out what happens to those who underestimate the Phantomhives and their servants'_


	6. Chapter 6: Sebastian's True Nature

~Ciel's POV~

I looked over at Serena, who was lying in pain 2 feet away from me...I want to try and help her but the current situation prevented me from doing anything. _'Damn I hate seeing her in pain'_ I thought as I look at Vanel _'He will pay with his life'._ Vanel was standing at his desk talking on the phone and thankfully I was able to hear the whole conversation between him and whoever was on the other end.  
"I'm sorry I missed" A man said through the phone. "What do you mean you missed! You are complete idiots! I never should have hired a-scum like you. Just get back here" Vanel yelled into the phone with a angry look on his face. "Uh..Sir...Somethings up...I see something. What's that?!" the man on the other end of the phone said with a hint of fear in his voice, I looked over at Serena, who I guess was thinking the same thing I was, cause I saw on her face a smirk that most people would call mysterious and devious.

"Oh what's wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?" Vanel said as if he was trying to embarrass the men on the other line until he heard them scream. "What is it, did someone find you talk to me?" he asked into the phone now with a serious expression on his face, "Hurry it up!" the man on the phone yelled. "It's coming closer" he said now fear clearly in his voice, "That's it I've had enough of your games already!" Vanel yelled into the phone once again. "NO GOOD IT"S HERE!" the men on the phone yelled before screaming in fear until the sound of something crashing made the whole room quite.

Vanel had fear written all over his face as he said "Ah, hello? What happened?" he said into the phone. Both me and Serena smirked and chuckled, "That's too bad, sounds like your little game of fetch is over" I said with a smirk on my face. Vanel looked at me let walked over and kicked me in the stomach and face, "Just shut your mouth you damn brat!" Vanel yelled as Serena blocked him from continuing to kick me. He kicked Serena in the gut causing her to cough up a little blood, "Leave him alone you stupid bastard" Serena said in pain.  
"B-big s-sister..." I said in pain. "Ha you don't look like you could fight, fine then you can take his place" Vanel said as he began to kick and beat Serena instead of me. _'Sister...why did you do that?'_ I thought as I helplessly watched Vanel beat my sister, he stop after 5 minutes and went back to his phone.

"You Listen To Me! If One Of You Don't Answer Right Now I Swear I Will Kill You!" he practically screamed into the phone and instead of the men from before I heard a voice I am all too familiar with. I looked at Serena and she looked at me telling me she also knew who was on the other line. "Hello?" the voice on the other end said calmly, "Who's this?" Vanel yelled and I saw him begin to tremble with fear.  
"Pardon me but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master and mistress might be available? Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Sebastian's voice said through the phone as Vanel continued to tremble in fear but now couldn't speak because he was so frightened. _'How pathetic he is trembling like a dog' _ I thought looking at Serena and nodding to her and her nodding back.

"Woof!" we both said in unison.

"Very good young master, my lady, I will come to get you momentarily" Sebastian said through the phone calmly then the line cut off leaving Vanel standing still in fear. Me and Serena smirked at each other knowing what was coming coming.

_'Well this should get interesting'  
_  
~Sebastian's POV~

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone." I calmly said to the two men in the car, "And now there are a few things I'd like to ask you about if that's alright. First I'd like to know who you work for." I asked sitting on the hood of the car balancing it as the back end of it was hanging off the edge of the cliff. "Hurry up now I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man, and you do remember what happened to the Humpty Dumpty don't you?" I threatened the two men.  
They figured out what I meant and got more frightened, "Our employer is Azzurro Vanel he has a hideout up in the city it's in the East End!" one of the men said with panic in their voice causing me to smirk and stand up. "We just work for him!" the man yelled at me. "But of course I understand. I am very sorry to have interrupted your work gentlemen. I'll let you go now, have a safe trip" I said jumping off the car causing it to slowly fall of the cliff. I threw the phone back to them to add a little more weight as the car and the men in it fell of the cliff.

I opened my pocket watch to check the time, "Oh dear, look at how late it's gotten." I said as the car exploded behind me "If I don't move quickly we shall never have dinner ready in time." I thought out loud as I began to walk away from the cliff.

~Serena's POV~

"Listen up the Phantomhive brats have help on the way! Move it! Time to secure the all the gates! Not so much as a single rat gets through!" Vanel yelled and all his men ran around guarding and securing all the doors and gates. Vanel was going insane and shaking in fear _'He should be afraid...' _ I thought as I coughed up a little blood and without meaning to, getting Vanel's attention.  
He growls as he walks over to me and lifting me up by hair and making me yelp in pain. "Who or what is coming to help you girl!?" he yelled in my face along with spitting on my face as he talked. _'That is disgusting, Sebastian please hurry up I would rather not have this guy spit on my face'_ I thought as I smirked at him then chuckling.  
"Ha you are so pathetic." I said in a mocking tone but still in pain. "What?" Vanel said confused. "Do you really think that you are going to win? If you did then you are even more pathetic than I thought." I stated smirking and chuckling. Vanel's face went from terror to angry as soon as I said that, he yanked me by my hair harder and punched me in the gut which caused me to slam into the back wall hard and knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Big Sister" I heard Ciel yell, also in pain. We then heard a whole lot of shooting and yelling out in the hallways and throughout the building, Vanel quickly walked back to his desk and pulled out a gun. He stood a few feet away from the door pointing the gun at it and trembling as we heard footsteps come closer to the room, _'Finally...'_ I thought, breathing hard and I looked at Ciel and the expression on his face made him look like he was bored.  
The footsteps stopped in front of the door and when the door opened Sebastian walked in with a smirk on his face and bowed. "I have come to retrieve my master and mistress." he calmly stated as Vanel lowered his gun and looked at Sebastian confused "Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tail coat. Who are you anyway? There's no way you're just a butler." Vanel stated now pointing his gun at Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian smirked "No sir, you see I am simply one hell of a butler, I promise" he said looking at me and continuing to smirk, which made me blush a little. _'Damn it Sebastian, this is not the time and place for you to try and make me blush'_ I thought to myself as Sebastian then looked back at Vanel. "Ha, yeah sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention on fighting you. Not yet." Vanel said and then grabbed Ciel by his hair and pointed the gun to his head, I growled and looked at Sebastian as he looked at Vanel.  
"But you better have what I asked for!" Vanel yelled at Sebastian still holding a gun to my brother's head. I tried to move but I was in so much pain and the ropes and chains didn't make it any better and being tied up was one of the things I feared most so even without showing it I was scared.

"Yes I do" Sebastian reached into his tailcoat and pulled out a fancy looking key "It's right here" Sebastian said with his eyes closed. His eyes suddenly opened wide with shock as a bullet went through his head, me and Ciel both gasped and looked at Sebastian _'No...please let him be faking'_ I thought as I watched more bullets go through him and Sebastian falling to the ground.  
Vanel started to chuckle and looked at Sebastian then to the wall where instead of a painting was a huge hole and inside it about 3 men holding guns and aiming them at Sebastian. "Oh sorry dandy I really am, but this round is mine. There was no way I was going up against the Phantomhive's, Lord of Games without a trump card hidden." Vanel said as he lifted Ciel's head up by his hair. "I damaged the goods a little bit but thats alright. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition." Vanel said as he pulled off his eye patch using the tip if the gun then tapping the gun underneath his chin "Don't worry, you have so many enemies I doubt you two will be alive much longer" he says as he looks at me "No I think you might be good to use as a sex slave" he says chuckling.

I glare at him then look at Ciel and nods. "Alright I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead?" Ciel said demanding an answer from the butler. Vanel's smirk turned into a confused frown "Not long" Sebastian said before slowly getting up. "What? H-how are you? Y-you just..." Vanel yelled completely confused on how Sebastian was still alive  
"Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be...they can shoot so many more bullets now" Sebastian said as he spit the bullets into his hand "Perhaps you'd like these back" he smirked and looked at me. I smirked back at him and blushed a little _'Damn it Sebastian, you and your smirk'  
_  
"What are you doing kill him!" Vanel yelled to his men and then held up their guns again and aimed at Sebastian. Sebastian quickly threw the bullets at the men and hit all of them in their hearts, Vanel stared at Sebastian in fear and let go of Ciel's hair. "My my Sebastian aren't you a sharp shooter" I said with a smirk, he smirked back and bowed "You flatter my lady" he looks at his tail coat and lifts up the tail of it to see it had holes "What an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tail coat" he said in a fake sad tone.  
"You could have avoided that, idiot" Ciel said annoyed and making Sebastian smirk appear on his face once more "Master how unfortunate they don't seem to have taken very good care of you" Sebastian said then looking at me "Or Lady Serena" he said and I thought I heard a hint of anger in his voice but that might have been my imagination playing tricks on me. "No stay back" Vanel yelled as Sebastian started walking toward him and Ciel.

"You two look like helpless little children all bound up like that but I guess for you master that may be appropriate." Sebastian said chuckling a little. "If you come any closer I will a-shoot him!" Vanel yelled, _'Does he honestly think he is still going to win'_ I thought as Sebastian stopped walking. "Can we move this along...his breath smells awful" Ciel said causing me to chuckle at the last part, "But if I come any closer he might kill you" Sebastian says with a smirk on his face.  
"Well then are you saying you want to break the contract?" Ciel spat out in a harsh tone that shocked me just a little bit "No of course not, nothing has changed I remain your faithful servant my lord" Sebastian said as he put his hand on his chest and bowed his head. "what kind of a-nonsense are you two talking about?" Vanel yelled confused and I just shake my head and shift to try and get comfortable. "Ciel can we hurry this up being tied up like this is starting to get extremely painful and then there is the fear thing!" I yelled to Ciel and he nodded in response.

"Master you know what you have to do. Now just say the words" Sebastian stated tilting his head to the side with his finger to his mouth and a smirk on his face. Ciel opened his right eyes to reveal a purple symbol "This is a order. Save Me Now!" Ciel demanded as the symbol began to glow brighter. "No It's Over!" Vanel screamed before pulling the trigger on the gun.  
I closed my eyes for a brief second before opening them again and seeing Sebastian behind Vanel and holding the bullet "Are you looking for this?" Sebastian said calmly and Vanel looked up frightened "Here let me give it back to you" Sebastian said as he dropped the bullet in the chest pocket of Vanel's coat.

Vanel's arm suddenly twisted and broke causing him to let go of Ciel and fall to the ground. Sebastian picked up Ciel and put him in a chair as he began to unbind him. "I must say the fun wasn't as much this time Sebastian" Ciel said as Sebastian walked over to me and started to unbind me. "It took you long enough you know how I am about being tied up" I said to Sebastian causing him to smirk, "My apologies my lady" he said still smirking as he finished unbinding me.  
"W-wait come back work for me! Be my bodyguard and I will you ten times what he does. Alright then 20 times, you can all the women and liquor you want to!" Vanel yells hoping Sebastian will agree to the terms. "I'm sorry it's an attractive offer but I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see I am simply...one hell of a butler" Sebastian said as his eyes began to glow pink and Vanel starts to back away.

The room begins to get dark "As long as my master holds the contract I am his loyal servant" Sebastian says as he takes his glove off his hand with his teeth _'Why do I find that sexy? No no no...stop it mind'_ I thought. "A wish, a sacrifice, and this all of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive" he said revealing the contract symbol "Until the day I swallow his soul" Sebastian finished with that.

"Unfortunately for you this game is over" Ciel and I said together as we looked down at Vanel.

~Time Skip~

When I woke up I looked around to find myself in my room. "W-where...What happened?" I asked to no one in particular. "Ah Lady Serena I see you have woken up" I heard Sebastian's voice come from the door. "Sebastian...what happened? Is Ciel's wounds alright?" I asked causing him to smile. "Yes my lady he is fine now as soon as I switch your bandages you should get some more rest." he said walking close to me and sitting down on the edge of my bed. I nod my head and let him change my bandages, after he finished he helped me get back under the blanket and blew out the candle.

"Thank you Sebastian" I said before falling asleep


	7. Chapter 7: The Idiot Butler

~Serena's POV~

"My Lady...It's time for you to wake up" I heard Sebastian's voice say as he opened the curtains and allowed the bright sunlight make its way to my face. I closed my eyes tighter and threw a pillow at Sebastian, which he dodge with a tilt of his head as he smirked and walked over to my bed.  
"Sebastian I don't want to get up today" I whined at him while trying to block the sun from my eyes. He simply smirked and sat on the edge of my bed closest to me and leaned close to my face causing a blush to appear on my face. "Now my Lady, you know that you have to get up today." He said leaning closer to my face and making me blush even more. "I-I know but I don't want to" I stated and turned my head away from Sebastian's face, he chuckled and cupped my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"My Lady why are you being so stubborn this morning? I would rather not have to use force" He said in a seductive tone and leaned in closer to my face, our lip only inches apart. "S-Sebastian..." I nervously managed to say as I was trembling, as he was starting to close the space between our lips my door opened and Sebastian quickly stood up and looked as if nothing happened.  
"Serena hurry up and get ready!" Ciel yelled from the doorway and I shot him a glare, "Ciel don't yell at me I am older than you. I don't care if you are the head of the family now." I snapped at him which surprised both Ciel and Sebastian. "Fine but you need to get ready we are going into to town don't forget...and why is your face so red?" Ciel said and that just made me blush even more and causing Sebastian to put his smirk back on his face. "I-It's nothing...now get out so I can get ready if we are in such a rush!" I yelled causing Ciel to close the door and once again leaving Sebastian and me alone.

"Why are you blushing so much my lady?" Sebastian said breaking the silence and his smirk getting wider. I looked up at him and give him a glare before getting up and snap at him blushing more, "You know exactly why i'm blushing!". He chuckled and walked to my wardrobe picking out a beautiful red and black dress and setting it on my bed, "You know you wanted me to do it my lady" he simply stated causing me to smack his arm and making him chuckle again.  
"I should slap you in the face for doing that" I said as he began to undress me to get me ready for the day, he looked up at me and leaned up once again to close to my face. "Then why didn't you my lady?" he asked smirking. "Stop Sebastian...stop teasing me you know how much I hate when you do that" I said pushing his face away from mine and closing my eyes and heard him chuckle before continuing to dress me.

Once Sebastian finished dressing me he did my hair and then helped me out of the chair. Sebastian opened my bedroom door for me and waited til I was completely out of my room before closing the door, I stopped and looked at Sebastian which caused him to also stop. "My Lady? Is something wrong?" Sebastian said with what sounded like a hint of worry in his voice, but maybe I was imagining it.  
"Umm...nothing I just thought I saw something" I said before continuing to walk to the dining room where Ciel was already sitting and eating. I was about to walk into the room when I heard someone screaming, I turned around to see Grell, my Aunt's idiot butler, speeding closer to me on a dining cart. I stared wide eyed at it as it was about to almost hit me, but Sebastian quickly tackled me to get me out of the way from the runaway dining cart.

"Thank you Sebastian...Sebastian you can get off of me now" I said staring up into his beautiful crimson red eyes and blushing once again. He smirked but got off me and helping me up off the floor, "You're blushing again my lady" Sebastian said smirking down at me causing me to look away from him, "Shut up Sebastian" I snapped at him and making him chuckle.  
_'Damn it Sebastian, I hate when you do shit like that' _I thought as Sebastian and I walked into the dining room to see Finny with hot tea on his shirt and Grell on the ground and plates shattered on the floor. _'Oh my god, that man is even more clumsy than May-Rin is'_ I thought as Sebastian helped me get settled at the table.

"Ah, I'm so so sorry! I-I'll wipe it off!" Grell yelled as he went to grab a napkin off the table. Grell grabbed the napkin and pulled it from the table along with the tablecloth and all of me and Ciel's food. Ciel and I sighed, "Master? Why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?" Bard asked, well I guess more like whispered, while looking at Grell.  
"You're one to talk Bard." I said with a smirk and I could have sworn I heard Sebastian chuckle. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea" Ciel said and I remembered how Madam Red asked us if Sebastian could train Grell to be a better butler. Ciel and I sighed again "I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced...I never thought that Serena and I would be affected by it as well" Ciel finished with his head in his hand and a frustrated look on his face.

Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin stood in front of Grell who was still on the floor and gave him an angry glare. "I'm so very sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how I can apologize enough...wait that's it! The only thing I can do now is die!" Grell said pulling out a knife and holding it to his throat "I shall atone with my death!"  
"Whoa calm down a second!" Bard shouted and I looked at Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and began to walk towards Grell. "Um...should we take the knife away?" Mey-Rin asked to nobody in particular. Sebastian put his hand on Grell's shoulder "There is no need for that" he said calmly and removed his hand from Grell's shoulder and Grell looked back up at Sebastian. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It would take hours to clean up all of the blood." Sebastian said calmly and with a smile planted on his face.

_'Of course he would smile while saying something like that'_ I thought and smirked at the comment Sebastian made. "Thank you Sebastian. You're so very kind" Grell said as he looked up at Sebastian with grateful eyes, I laughed silently to myself. "That was kindness?" Bard asked the other two servants and they shook their heads _'No'_ rapidly which made me laugh a little more. "Now what I'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master and mistress such weak tea." Sebastian said as he picked up the teapot and looked at it with annoyance on his face.  
"Watch me. A spoonful for each person and one more for the pot" Sebastian said showing and instructing Grell on how to make tea "Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark." he finished. I saw Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin writing down notes while Grell stared at Sebastian with wonder and something else in his eyes, honestly it really creeped me out. Sebastian gave both me and Ciel a cup of tea before taking out his watch and checking the time.

"Master, Mistress. Are you ready? It is almost time? I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now" He asked as he put his watch away. "Fine" Ciel said with his eyes closed and no emotion on his face or in his voice. I sighed and nodded at Sebastian giving him a small smile. "As for the rest of you. I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?" Sebastian ordered the other servants then he turned to Grell. "Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause anymore trouble." he calmly said to Grell before turning to walk away. Sebastian stopped and turned around to face Grell once again "And if you do decide to seek your eternal, please see to it outside where you should try not to make too big a mess" he stated calmly with a cute and innocent smile on his face.

Grell sat there looking at Sebastian with creepy and loving eyes "What generosity. What great kindness." he said to himself as he watch Sebastian walk close behind me with that seductive smirk on his gorgeous face. _'No no no no...stop thinking of him like that! He is a demon and he will be the person who is going to kill my brother I can't fall for him...can I?_' I thought to myself as I sat in the carriage sitting across from Ciel on the way into town.

_'Damn this is going to get extremely confusing and annoying'_


	8. Chapter 8: Grell's Big Mistake

~Serena's POV~

We arrived in London and began walking down the street. Ciel walked in front of me and Sebastian was of course behind me and I swear I feel him smirking at me and staring at me, to be honest Sebastian scared me sometimes. We walked up to a shop that sells walking sticks and Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and I before walking inside himself and closing the door.  
"Huh? Oh, hello boy and young lady. Did you father send you for something?" the man at the desk asked and Ciel flinched and looked annoyed. "Actually he is here on his own business." Sebastian said taking out a sheet of paper and handing it to the storekeeper, "We need to pick this up" Sebastian said.

The storekeeper took the paper and read it over. "Oh, you're here for that walking stick. I was wondering who would have a use for one as short as this" he said and that made Ciel even more annoyed. I chuckled at the short comment and Sebastian smirked clearly amused as the storekeeper grabbed the walking stick and handed it to Sebastian. "Naturally I didn't think a child-" he began before being cut off by Sebastian aiming the end of the walking stick 1 inch away from the mans head surprising him.  
"Straight as an arrow a magnificent stick indeed good sir" Sebastian said smirking and earning a smirk from me. The storekeeper only stood there in complete shock and fear as Sebastian paid for the walking stick "Keep the change. Good day" Sebastian said as we left the shop and began walking down the street and into a indoor shopping mall. Sebastian gave Ciel his new walking stick and backed away from him a bit so that he was walking directly next to me. he then looked at me with that smirk on his face again.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick, its a pain to special order a new one" Ciel said as walked passed many different shops. "Certainly what a pity to go through all that trouble. You haven't even had a growths-pert in years." Sebastian said mockingly and making me chuckle at Ciel who was clearly unamused by Sebastian's comment. "Speaking of trouble I don't know how well Grell is going to work out we shouldn't stay away for too long" Sebastian stated as we walked by and heard a child asking his mother for the brand new toy from Ciel's toy factory.  
Sebastian and I looked at the child then at Ciel, who was walking as though nothing interesting happened. Sebastian then looked at me with that smirk on his face again. I sighed and tried to ignore him but I could still feel his gaze locked on me and only me which was now starting to scare me.

"Sebastian was what you did back there really necessary? And why are you smirking?" I asked. He chuckled making me look at him confused "I am smirking at you because I did see that smirk you gave me earlier and also what I did back there was not necessary at all" he said smirking yet again. I sighed and just continued to walk down the street with Ciel and Sebastian.  
_'Damn so he did see the smirk. Why does he always see the things I don't want him to see?'_ I thought as we continued going to the places we needed to go.

~Back At The Phantomhive Manor~  
~3rd Person POV~

"The Funtom Company, a maker of toys and confections has grown rapidly in the last three years. And this estate testifies the companies prosperity. The manor is magnificent don't you think?" Grell said as he trimmed the trees. Bard was sitting on the ground with a cigarette in his mouth "You know it's only been around for about 2 years now" he said taking the cigarette out of his mouth.  
"Odd. But it looks so stately and dignified" Grell said confused as he continued to trim the trees. "Of course it does that was the intention." someone said making Grell turn around to see a old man in a butler suit just standing there. Grell freaked out making Finny and Mey-Rin turn around, "Look it's the real Tanaka" Finny said happily. "We haven't seen him in months" Mey-Rin stated with a happy grin on her face.

"This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one. It is identical in every single detail from the window paves to the stairways and even the cracks in the pillars." Tanaka explained. "Identical?" Grell asked confused again. "The original Phantomhive Manor burned down three years ago. The entire estate was engulfed in flames, it was a great tragedy." Takana explained to Grell.  
"Oh. oh I see. Forgive me for asking but Master Ciel and Lady Serena's parents...did they...?" Grell asked Takana carefully. "Yes. Sadly they both perished in the fire." Tanaka answered. "How terrible that poor boy and lovely lady" Grell aid before Tanaka turned back into his chibi form "AAH Oh No Tanaka!" yelled Grell before Bard explained what happened and that all Tanaka needs is rest.

Suddenly Mey-Rin screamed and both Bard and Grell turned to her first to see a look of fear and shock on both Mey-Rin's and Finny's faces. Curious Bard and Grell turned around to see that Grell trimmed all the trees and blushes to look like skulls. Grell screamed and Bard stood there in shock "Why are they all skulls?!" Bard yelled. "No not again I've made yet another unacceptable mistake. I Can't Go On Any Longer!" Grell yell climbing up a ladder and putting a rope around his neck as if he was going to hang himself.  
"Quit trying to die all the time!" Bard yelled at him as Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin ran to the ladder trying to get him off. "But I have to. It's the only way to retain my honor!" Grell said before somebody pulled the ladder out from under his feet making the rope get tighter around Grell's neck choking him.

"GRELL!" All the servants yelled.


	9. Chapter 9: Lady Elizabeth

~Serena's POV~

When we arrived back at the Manor, Sebastian opened the carriage door letting Ciel out first and then holding his hand out to me with a smirk on his face. _'Damn what is it with him and smirking' _I thought as I grabbed his hand letting him help me out of the carriage. Sebastian walked in front of us to open the front door for Ciel and I. "Im sure you're tired master and you as well Lady Serena. I'll prepare tea you immediately." Sebastian said before opening the door to let us in. Ciel started walking into the manor but stopped when he looked inside making me bump into him.  
"What the hell Ciel you can't just st-" I stopped talking when I also looked inside the manor and my jaw dropped and Sebastian looked at us in confusion. "Whats the matter?" he asked before looking into the manor himself and also had the same reaction as me and Ciel. The manor was decorated with baby blue ribbons, many pink hearts, stuffed animals and so many other girly things. Ciel, Sebastian and I just stood at the entrance of the manor in complete shock.

"My mansion!" Ciel yelled a he looked around at all of the bright girly things that was in our home. "What the hell is going on!" I asked to no one in particular. "What happened to this place why its a disaster" Sebastian said with annoyance seeping into his voice. The other servants came running out of a room wearing weird costumes and yelling Sebastian's name. "What is going on here? And why on earth are you all dressed like lunatics?" Sebastian asked them in a very impatient tone.  
"She's crazy! Crazy." Bard said as if he were afraid of something or someone. "Who is crazy?" I asked right before hearing something that sounded like someone choking coming from the room the servants came running out of. We all walked into the room to find Grell hanging from the ceiling by a rope that was around his neck. "What are you doing now?" Ciel asked demanding for an answer as Grell just hung there.

"At the moment I believe i'm in the process of dying Master Ciel" Grell said in a raspy voice. Ciel and I both sighed. "Get him down Sebastian" Ciel ordered Sebastian obviously annoyed. "Yes sir" Sebastian said walking over to Grell to get him down. Just as Sebastian was about to pull Grell down someone ran past him. "CIEL!" a young girl with huge curly blond pigtails squealed and ran to Ciel then hugs him like she hasn't seen him in 5 years. _'Oh great this is going to end up with us having a ball i swear'_ I thought knowing exactly who she was.

"Ciel, you're back I missed you so much!" the girl squealed and hugged Ciel like it was the end of the world. "Elizabeth what a surprise" Ciel said in shock.  
"Oh, how many times do I have to tell you call me Lizzie! Oh you really are just the cutest thing ever aren't you darling boy I could just eat you up!" she squealed happily and I was already annoyed with her and I sighed. "Lizzie" I said but she didn't hear me or see me over her annoying squealing.

"Lady Elizabeth" Sebastian said greeting her. She stopped hugging Ciel and turned to Sebastian, who was holding Grell by the back of his shirt. "Oh, hello Sebastian." she said as she curtsied to Sebastian. "Aw, you took him down?" Elizabeth asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.  
"Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room" Sebastian said to her with a smile on his face. _'What beauty?'_ I thought as I looked around at all the pink girly things Elizabeth had put up and it disgusted me _'I hate all this girly crap'._ Elizabeth gasped "But I made such a lovely decoration out of him" she whined.

"A decoration?" I asked finally getting her attention and she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "SERENA! I didn't even see you! You're like a shadow always wearing dark clothes and always so quiet. I bet you and Sebastian would make a perfect couple." I blushed madly at the last thing she said and saw Sebastian smirking again _'Damn it. Its not going to take her very long to figure out that I like him...shit' _ I thought while Lizzie continued to hug me. When she finally let go I smiled at her nervously and looked at Sebastian hoping he would help me.  
"Umm, anyway Lady Elizabeth what did you mean by decoration?" Sebastian asked then winked at me. I mouthed _"Thank You"_ to him and waited for Lizzie to answer Sebastian's question. "OH, yes just look at it all! Isn't the salon so cute now?" she squealed happily as she turned and looked at the girly decorated room and giggled. "uh...my mansion. It's so pink" Ciel said obviously annoyed with what was happening. _'God I hate when Elizabeth does crap like this'_ I thought looking up at Sebastian who just smirked at me. _'damn it Sebastian!'_

"From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor. Don't you agree Antoinette?" Lizzie turned her head to Tanaka who was wearing a blond wig with curls in it and a pink bow. I slightly giggled but stopped when Sebastian said something. "Oh and Tanaka" Sebastian said with a slight smile on his face. "Oh and I have present for you too" Elizabeth said happily to Sebastian. Sebastian turned his head to look at Elizabeth and as soon as he did she put a pink bonnet with two flowers on it on his head.  
I looked at Sebastian with wide eyes and then just busted out laughing at how weird he looked with it on. "You're always wearing black I thought this would be a nice change. What do you think?" Lizzie said all cherry and please with herself as the servants were snickering and trying not to laugh like I was. Sebastian gave the other servants a death glare and they stopped and stood up straight. Sebastian mentally threw a sword at them and then did a small bow with his hand over his chest. "I am deeply honored that you would go through so much trouble for a humble servant your generosity overwhelms me." Sebastian said to Elizabeth which only made me laugh more.

"Happy to help" Lizzie said happily. I finally managed to stop laughing but I still have a big smile on my face. "In any event Lizzie, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come alone" Ciel asked and Lizzie ran over to him grabbing his hands. "I sneaked away cause I wanted to see you silly" she said before once again hugging him. _'Of course she sneaked away'_ I thought shaking my head slightly. "You sneaked away? Don't you think you'll get into trouble?" Ciel said as Elizabeth hugged him tightly. I sighed and walked over by Sebastian and smirking at him. "Nice bonnet Sebastian" I snickered and he gave me a playful glare making me chuckle.  
"Um..Sebastian...who is this girl?" Grell asked fixing his glasses. "She is the daughter of the Marquees of Scottnie. Her full christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scottnie." Sebastian answered Grell without expressing any emotion. Grell tried to repeat what Sebastian had said her name was but ended up getting a tongue twister.

"She is actually my young master's betrothed of several years" Sebastian said before looking at me with a smirk. "And why are you smirking now?" I asked while everyone else was expressing how they couldn't believe that Ciel was going to marry Elizabeth. "Nothing at all my lady just how I find it amusing that you weren't betrothed to anyone but your younger brother was" he answered still smirking. "I told my parents that if I was going to marry someone it would be someone of my choosing not someone they chose for me" I told him in a confident tone making Sebastian chuckle before returning to the situation involving Elizabeth.  
"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility after all. She is the daughter of a Marquees. Nobles marry other nobles..that is how it works." Sebastian said to Grell and the other servants so they could understand.

"Oh.. I know, now that the manor is decorated so prettily why don't we have a ball tonight" Elizabeth said excitedly. _'I knew it this happens just about every time she comes here'_ I thought and looked at Ciel who had the _'I don't think so'_ look on his face. Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's arm and started twirling around with him. "You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long. Isn't that a wonderful idea!" she squealed happily.  
"A ball! No!" Ciel said in protest but of course Elizabeth didn't listen to him and just completely ignored that he said something. "You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please they'll look so cute on you!" she asked excitedly and I rubbed my temple in annoyance. "Listen I don't want-" Ciel was cut of by Lizzie once again.

"And of course I'll be dressed for the night as well." she said before running over to Grell and taking the rope that was still hanging around Grell's neck into her hands. "You come with me I want to make you even cuter than you already are" she said just before running out of the room dragging Grell behind her causing him to yell in protest.

"WAIT I SAID NO BALL!" Ciel yelled after her but not surprising she didn't listen. "Well that went well don't you think Ciel?" I said sarcastically which made Ciel look at me with a glare. I chuckled and held up my hands in defeat. "By the way Sebastian you might want to take off that bonnet before I make you angry" I said looking up at him with a big smirk on my face.  
"Don't even think about it my lady" He simply said before taking off the bonnet. I laughed

_'Well this should get very amusing for me'_


	10. Chapter 10: The Shattered Ring

~Serena's POV~

I am sitting on a couch in Ciel's study while Sebastian is of course making Ciel and I our tea and getting ready to serve us our afternoon cake. Ciel sat in his chair and sighed resting his head on his desk. "I believe the wisest course of action would be to go along with her plan. I don't think she's going to listen to reason." Sebastian said as he poured out tea into the cups. "Can't you just give her some tea or something and get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid ball" Ciel complained. I looked at him and shook my head slowly.  
"Do you really think giving her tea is going to make her leave? You know how she is once she decides on something she is going to make sure that it happens" I said to Ciel and he just nodded. "I know I know" he responded back. "My lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance you cannot refuse her." Sebastian said standing in front of Ciel's desk. Ciel was about to take a sip of his tea but sighed instead and looking away from Sebastian.

"Master?" Sebastian said questionably and Ciel looked back at him. "What now?" Ciel responded with a hint of annoyance in his tone. I looked at Sebastian and wondered what he was going to ask Ciel. _'Please ask something that will entertain me. Im so bored'_ I thought as I waited for Sebastian to say something. "I know i've never seen you dance before but I assume you can" Sebastian finally said and I sat up a little straighter than I was and looked at Ciel.  
"Now that you mention it Sebastian I have never seen him dance before either" I said looking at Ciel. Ciel didn't look at me or Sebastian but he lifted up a few pieces of paper and used those to cover his face. I smirked and looked at Sebastian who sighed and picked up the slice of cake and a knife. "Oh I see, well that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements." Sebastian said cutting the slice of cake for Ciel.

"I have too much work to do, I don't have time to waste on dancing" Ciel said and Sebastian grabbed the papers out of Ciel's hand and leaned forward with the slice of cake for Ciel in his left hand. "With all do respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess in your line of work master, social contracts are important to maintain." Sebastian said in a serious tone and Ciel tried to not look at Sebastian's face. "The world expects any noble gentlemen to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down to many inventions simply because you cannot dance your reputation in high society will suffer greatly" Sebastian said with a devious look on his face.  
The smirk I had on my face widened slightly as my interest in this matter grew. "Fine i'll do it now stop the lecture. Call me in a private tutor or something, Mrs, Briette or Mrs. Rodkins should work well enough." Ciel said getting annoyed with Sebastian's lecture. Sebastian took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lord. There's only one option." Sebastian closed his pocket watch and smirked holding his right hand to his chest. "With your permission I will be your dance instructor" he said in a happy and amused tone.

I laughed while Ciel complained about how he wasn't going to take dancing lessons from a man. "Besides do you even know how to dance!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian. "The Viennese Waltz is my specialty. I was a guest at the Shumbrom Palace from time to time." Sebastian said in his a-matter-of-fact tone. "Now if you would do me the honor, my lady. May I have this dance?" Sebastian asked holding out his hand and all I could do was laugh.  
"Why can't Serena teach me how to dance?!" Ciel asked and looked at me along with Sebastian. I looked at both of them and smirked "I think I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show" I said smirking at Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel looked at me with his mouth hanging open in disbelief while Sebastian only smirked at me. "W-why won't you teach me!" Ciel asked.

"Because I have been bored and I think I'll find this to be amusing and entertaining" I said still smirking. Ciel sighed and stood up walking over to Sebastian. "Fine i'll do it" Ciel said. "Lets begin. To lead you start the first step on your heal. Be sure to keep your hand firmly upon the lady's back." Sebastian started and he grabbed Ciel's right hand and placed it on his waist. I snickered and tried my best to hold back a laugh.  
"When the music starts lead with your left foot, Now." Sebastian said and he and Ciel took 3 steps before Ciel stepped on Sebastian's foot. I laughed and continued to watch while Sebastian continued to try and teach Ciel how to dance ignoring that Ciel was having trouble keeping up. "Next we'll try a natural turn. Slide your foot forward like this" Sebastian said turning both him and Ciel and Ciel tripped and fell forward onto Sebastian's chest. I snickered again as Sebastian looked down at Ciel with a disappointed look on his face and Ciel had the look of embarrassment on his face.

Sebastian sighed, "Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking as it is nonexistent my lord. You cannot simply cling for dear life onto your dance partner." Sebastian said and I once again laughed. "You're too tall it's not working!" Ciel yelled in frustration at Sebastian and Sebastian let go of Ciel's hands and lifted them to his cheeks and grabbing them like a grandmother would do to their grandchild. "Most importantly. You need to wipe that gloomy look of your face, the lady will take it as an insult" Sebastian said trying to force Ciel to smile.  
"You know he is right Ciel" I said while laughing. "Now lets have a smile. Pretend that its fun" Sebastian continued before Ciel slapped his hands away. "Let Me Go!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian and both me and Sebastian looked at him in shock. "Master?" Sebastian asked and I stood up and looked at Ciel who just looked at the ground with a sad expression on his face. "I can't smile, I forgot how. I don't know how to pretend like i'm having fun. Not anymore" Ciel said sadly and I walked over and hugged him.

"Here Ciel, why don't me and Sebastian show you how its done" I offered and looked at Sebastian and as usual he smirked at me and I quickly looked back at Ciel who nodded, agreeing with the offer. "Alright Ciel watch our feet and watch closely to our hands as well" I said walking over to Sebastian. He looked at me still smirking and he held out his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He said politely and I nodded taking his hand. Sebastian put one hand on my waist and took one of my hands in his free hand, I then put my free and on his shoulder and looked up and Sebastian with a blush spread across my cheeks.  
Sebastian and I then started to dance and we didn't look away from each other's eyes. I looked into his crimson eyes and I had thought I saw want and and longing deep in his eyes. After about 20 minutes of me and Sebastian dancing I hadn't realized that I had been staring into his eyes and it wasn't until he moved some hair out of my face that I came back to my senses and saw that he had his normal smirk glued onto his face. I blushed and pulled away from him and turned to Ciel. "S-so Ciel did you learn anything?" I asked and he nodded. "Good you should get ready for Lizzie's ball soon" I said and I walked to the door of the study.

"Wait Serena" Ciel said and I looked back at him. "Sebastian help her get ready but don't try anything with her, am I understood" Ciel said to Sebastian and he bowed slightly. "Yes my young lord" Sebastian said and walked over to me, "Shall we get you ready my lady" he said smirking and opened the door for me. I nodded and walked out of the study and down to my bedroom with Sebastian following me.  
We finally got to my room and he once again opened the door for me and I entered with him following me in and closing the door behind him. "My lady" Sebastian said getting my attention. "Y-yes?" I answered still blushing as he walked closer to me and he lifted my chin with his middle finger making me look up at him. "Did you find something interesting to you while you were staring into my eyes?" he asked with his smirk planted back onto his face which made me blush more. "N-no I didn't, just hurry and help me get ready for Lizzie's stupid ball" I responded back to him pushing his arm away and walks over to my bed.

Sebastian chuckled and he walked over to my closet and grabbed a teal and black dress and walked back over to me. "I rather enjoyed that small dance my lady" Sebastian said when he approached me and laid the dress on the bed and motioned for me to turn around so he could take off the dress I had on. I turned around and he started unbuttoning the dress and he pulls the dress off leaving me in my underdress and corset. "You did?" I asked him looking over my shoulder at him. He looked at me and smiled, Sebastian was smiling not the fake smiles and smirks he usually done but an actual real genuine smile.  
"I never lie, my lady it has been two years now." Sebastian said pulling the new dress over me and begins buttoning the back. "Now do you wish to change your hair my lady or do you want to keep it the way it is right now?" Sebastian asked me as he finished up putting the dress on me. "Its fine the way it is now Sebastian,thank you" I answered him still blushing and he nodded and walked behind me as I walked out of my room and down the hallway.

"Okay I cannot wait to get these girly decorations down they make me uncomfortable" I said looking at all of Lizzie's pink and girl decorations with a disgusted look on my face. Sebastian chuckled before grabbing my hand and making me stop walking and look back at him. "Sebastian? W-what are you..?" I asked him my blush returning to my face. "My lady I have a question to ask you" he said and I thought I saw a small tint of pink on his pale cheeks but that might have been my imagination. "Yes what is it?" I turned to face him.  
"At some point during Lady Elizabeth's ball I was hoping that you would do me the honor of doing a small dance with me" he asked me and my blush darkened a bit and my eyes widened but then I smiled and nodded. "Of course I think that would enjoy that" I said smiling and he smiled back at me and let my hand go. "im honored my lady, now I must go help your brother get ready so if you will please excuse me." Sebastian said before turning to leave. I blushed and walked down the staircase and saw the servants dressed up like dolls and Elizabeth was just having a grand old time.

Grell was complaining about the white dress that Elizabeth had made him wear and all the other servants except for Mey-Rin had also been dressed up in embarrassing outfits. Mey-Rin was helping Lizzie put the finishing touches on her red girly dress and I sighed and walked over to her. "Lizzie" I said getting her attention and her eyes light up like she just say the most adorable thing in the world. "Serena! That Dress Is So Beautiful!" She said excitedly examining my dress from top to bottom.  
"Thanks Lizzie, your dress is adorable on you" I said with a small smile. "Really!? THANK YOU SERENA!" she yelled happily before hugging me tightly. "L-Lizzie...y-you're hugging me t-to tight..." I managed to say and she released me from her death hug. "Sorry" she said before turning to Mey-Rin. "Now it's time to get you dressed up, I'll make you look so adorable" Lizzie said with a big smile on her face as she reached for Mey-Rin's glasses. Mey-Rin quickly held onto them and backed far away from Lizzie and she looked like she was freaking out.

"I'm really far-sighted I can't see anything without my glasses mi'lady!" she said in a panicked tone. Lizzie ran over to her "You don't have to see a ball to have fun now hand those over silly" she said once again trying to get Mey-Rin's glasses but Mey-Rin begged Lizzie not to take them. "Um Lizzie Mey-Rin needs those" I said but as usual Lizzie didn't listen. "Just leave her alone" said a voice at the top of the staircase. It was Ciel dressed in a dark blue suit-like outfit with a small blue tophat with a striped blue and white ribbon attached to it. "Ciel! You look adorable!" Lizzie squealed and ran over to Ciel as he walked down the stairs.  
Lizzie started to spin Ciel around and continued to squeal happily. I groaned and walked over to Sebastian who was holding Ciel's new walking stick. Lizzie finally stopped spinning Ciel and looked down at his hand and noticed something. "Ciel why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you It matches your clothing perfectly now where did it go?" Lizzie said with a evil and mad look on her face. "The ring I already have on will work" Ciel said pulling his hand out of Lizzie's grip and she started to throw a fit.

"No! I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all!" she then walked away slight and fell to her knees still whining. "Why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out especially for you? You're so cruel I just want everything to be perfect for our lovely ball" she whined out and I rubbed my temples as her squealing and whining started to give me a headache. "That isn't it. Lizzie this ring is-" Ciel started to say but was cut off by Lizzie jumping up and grabbing the ring from his finger. "HA FOOLED YOU! It's Mine Now!" Lizzie said playfully.  
_'Oh no this is not going to be good'_ I thought as I stepped a bit closer to Ciel. "Lizzie" Ciel said in a annoyed voice. "This is far to big for you the one I bought will fit perfectly just put it on and-" Lizzie was cut off. "Give It Back" Ciel yelled angrily and it shocked everyone in the room. "Give me that ring now Elizabeth" he said coldly at her. "W-why are you so angry at me? I just...wanted...w-what's wrong? I just wanted to make everything look adorable thats all...so why..why are you so angry? I Hate This Ring Take It" Lizzie yelled throwing the ring to the floor shattering it.

I gasped _'This is definitely not good'_ I looked over at Ciel and his face went from very annoyed to completely pissed off in 4 seconds. Ciel growled and jogged over to Lizzie and lifted his hand to slap her. "CIEL STOP!" I shouted at him and just before he could slap Lizzie, Sebastian grabbed his wrist stopping Ciel's hand from making contact with Lizzie's face. I sighed in relief and quickly walked over to Lizzie who was crying and tried to comfort her.  
"Master" Sebastian said still holding onto Ciel as he was panting and Sebastian put the walking stick in Ciel's hand. "You forgot the walking stick we went to so much trouble to get" he said calmly and then calmly walked in front of Lizzie. "Forgive my master Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it it's truly one-of-a-kind" Sebastian said with his hand over his chest. "Please try to understand why this upset him" he finished.

"I-it was that important...and I destroyed it..." Lizzie said sadly as Ciel walked over to the shattered ring and picked it up and walked over to the window as Lizzie tried to apologize. Ciel then threw the ring out the window once again shocking everyone. "Ciel Wait! What are you doing!?" Lizzie said as she ran over to the window. "It doesn't matter, it was nothing but a old ring after all." Ciel replied and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhives and that won't change" he said with his head lifted high and confident making Sebastian's eyes widen slightly.  
Sebastian then put his normal smirk on his face as Ciel walked back over to Lizzie who was sobbing slightly. "How long are you going to cry?" Ciel asked as he put his hat, that fell off, and put it back on his head then took out a cloth and waited for Lizzie to look up at him. "I-I'm so sorry..." Lizzie sobbed and I looked up at Sebastian you just watched and waited to see what Ciel would do though the smirk on Sebastian's face made it look like he already knew what his young master was going to do.

"Your face is a mess. Completely unsuitable for a lady" Ciel said as he wiped Lizzie's tears away with the cloth and made her blow her nose. "How could I possibly ask a with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?" he said to Lizzie which made me widen my eyes in surprise. I turned to look up at Sebastian only to find that he was not there anymore _'Damn it where is he now?'  
_ "T-to dance?" Lizzie asked softly just before music started to fill the room. I looked to the top of the staircase to find Sebastian playing a violin with a smile on his face and his eyes closed as he played a beautiful melody. The other servant stood there admiring Sebastian as he played and then Grell decided that he would join Sebastian and he ran over to the base of the stairs and began to sing along with the music. "What The Hell! He Can Actually Sing?" Bard yelled in shock.

"So then we are agreed? We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided" Ciel said holding his hand out to Lizzie and she had a huge smile on her face as she took his hand and they began dancing. I watched smiling as they danced and I saw the servants dancing on the side and Sebastian seemed to really be having a good time playing his violin and both Lizzie and Ciel had smiles on their faces. I looked up at Sebastian and sighed softly _'Well I guess we won't be dancing after all...oh well maybe next time'_ I thought as I looked back at Lizzie and Ciel.  
After a few hours the ball ended and Ciel and I headed to our rooms as Sebastian and the other servants stood outside where a carriage was in front of the manor with Lizzie asleep inside it and Grell telling the servants that he would make sure Lizzie would get home safely. I yawned slightly and walked into my bedroom and sat in a chair that was sitting by my window and looked up to the stars.

_'The stars are so beautiful...I hope that I can sit under the stairs with the one I love someday...'_ I thought as I fall asleep right there by the window.

~Sebastian's POV~

I walk down the hallway towards Lady Serena's bedroom after putting the young master to bed. "I hope she hasn't fallen asleep yet..." I whispered to myself as I opened the door to her room. I walked in to find her sleeping at the window in her ball dress. I sighed and walked over to her and looked at her sleeping form which made her look peaceful as she slept in the moonlight.  
The moonlight made her hair look silver and made her face glow with beauty. I smiled slightly and picked her up and changed her into her nightgown, being careful not to wake her up, then laid her down in her bed. "Sebastian..." Serena mumbled in her sleep as I pulled the blanket over her, my eyes widen slightly. I then smile and lightly pecked the top of her head.

"Sleep well My Lady" I said before blowing out the candle and walking out of her room. "We shall have our dance soon


	11. Chapter 11: The Guard Dog's New Scent

~Serena's POV~__

_**I open my eyes to see that I am surrounded by fire and the heat was hot enough to make my skin burn. I run through the hallways of my now burning mansion looking for my little brother. "CIEL! CIEL WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed out opening every door I thought he could be in. I am starting to have trouble breathing when I turn the corner to find Ciel staring into a room with wide eyes and tears streaming down his face. I ran over to him and held him close then looked at whatever he was looking at and my eyes widened and I immediately picked Ciel up and ran down the hallway trying to find the exit with the image of mother and father dead and somehow surgically merged together.  
**_ _**When I turn the corner I see someone standing a few feet in front of us. Thinking it was Tanaka I run to him "TANAKA!" I shouted tears falling down my face as I run towards the man with Ciel crying and coughing in my arms. When I finally reach the man I stop in my tracks when I realize that the man standing in front of me is not our kind and loving butler, Tanaka. I start coughing and try to get away from the unknown man only to have him yank my forearm violently and snatching Ciel out of my arms and starts running with us in his arms to the exit.**_

_**As the doors to the exit open I am looking at a new scene and I find myself looking through bars. All around me I hear weeping and sobs, I smell blood everywhere and I see cages and dead children. I gasps and tremble in fear "C-ciel...CIEL WHERE ARE YOU!" I scream out and a man steps in front of my cage and opens it. The man yanks me by the roots of my hair, pulling me out of the cage making me yelp in fear and pain.  
**_ _**"Who said you can speak you filthy girl" he said slapping me hard across my face. I spit up blood as the man pulled my closer to his face by the roots of my hair. "You want to see your little brother? Very well" the man said with a smirk spread across his face as he yanked me forward making me yelp in pain and tears mixing with the blood on my face. He finally stopped walking and threw me to the ground hard before kicking me in the gut causing me to cough out blood.**_

_**"There look. There is your precious little brother" the man said with a evil smirk. My eyes widen at what I saw in front of me. My little brother...my precious little brother whom I love so much...chained up to a pole without a shirt on and his back to a man behind him and the man holding a whip and using it to harm my Ciel...my little brother Ciel...  
**_ _**"n-no...NO PLEASE STOP DON'T HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" I screamed out and lunging for my brother only to once again be yanked back by the man that was behind me as he forced me to watch helplessly as Ciel was flogged by the second man. I tried to block out Ciel's cries of pain and fear but that was the only thing that would make it's way to my ears. I closed my eyes tightly as I cried helplessly as Ciel's small fragile body was beaten until had no strength left to cry out.**_

_**"ady..." a voice said echoing around the room. 'Huh?' I thought just before the scene changed again and I was in complete and total darkness. I looked down at my own body and saw that I didn't have any wounds. Confused I stood up and looked around frightened hoping to find some kind of light or exit but it was nothing dark nothingness. "IS SOMEBODY OUT THERE!? PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed hoping somebody was out there. After a few more minutes of absolutely nothing I fell to my knees and began to sob and tremble in fear.  
**_ _**"lady..." the voice from before echoed through the dark emptiness. My head shot up and looked around me and still saw nothing but black. "WHO'S THERE!? PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed out again and that voice didn't respond. I cried harder and began to panic. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I gasped and quickly turned around and who I saw made my eyes widen. "S-Sebastian.." I said softly as tears began to form in my eyes.**_

_**"My lady...wake up" he said calmly with a smile on his face as he wiped my tears from my eyes. "It is time to wake up my lady...wake up" he said again smiling sweetly as he placed a small kiss on my forehead and then everything went black.**___

I gasped and my eyes shot open and the first thing I saw was Sebastian looking down at me with a look of concern painted on his face. "My lady are you alright?" he asked with his voice full of concern. I blinked a few times before looking around and I noticed I was in my bedroom. I sighed with relief _'Thank god...I was just a dream' _I thought as I looked back over to Sebastian and tried to sit up. Sebastian helped me sit up in my bed and used a cloth to wipe the sweat off my forehead. "Where you having another nightmare?" Sebastian asked breaking the silence that had filled the room.  
I looked down and nodded "Yes...but this one was different than the ones I had before..." I answered him as he walked over to my dresser and picked out my outfit for the day. "Oh? How so?" he asked closing the dresser and walking back over to the bed then placing my clothes on the bed. "I don't want to talk about it right now...anyway are we going anywhere today?" I asked him as he helped me up out of bed and slowly turned me around so he could unbutton the back of my nightgown. "Yes my lady we have to go into town for the new case the queen has sent the young master." he answered as he took the nightgown off my body and he put the corset around my body and gave me time to prepare for the tightening of it.

After a few minutes of pain from the corset Sebastian finished helping me change into my dress and fixed my hair and doing everything else to prepare for the day. "Thank you Sebastian, so when are we leaving?" I asked him as I put on my ring and necklace. "As soon as you are ready my lady. Your brother is already waiting for you downstairs in the dining hall." Sebastian replied with a slight bow. "Oh Alright well I guess we should get going then" I said as I turned to the door and walked over to it. Sebastian walked ahead of me and opened the door allowing me to exit before him.  
_'Sebastian is really a gentleman...not something you would expect from a demon'_ I thought as I walked down to the dining hall where Ciel was drinking tea and waiting for me. "Finally its about time you got up Serena. Im sure Sebastian told you we have to go into town for this new case" Ciel said setting down his cup of tea and walking over to me. "Yes he did Ciel I think we should get going now so we have time for afternoon tea" I said back to him earning a nod from Ciel's head as he walked over to the door. We got into the carriage and we were on our way into London.

~Sebastian's POV~

_'It seems like me going into her dream worked...however I am shocked that she didn't stop me from kissing her forehead...Hmmm this is starting to get interesting'_ I thought as I was driving the young master and mistress to the town house in London. _'This is truly new for me...why is it that I hate to see her in pain? Why do I feel the need to protect her from everything...and why can't I get her out of my mind?'_ I thought and asked myself trying to figure out what this new feeling that I have been feeling toward Lady Serena lately. "Well I guess we'll just have to see how this all plays out won't we my lady" I whispered to myself as we arrived at the town house. I stopped the carriage and opened the door for the two inside. After my master exited the carriage I held my hand out for the young mistress with a small smirk on my face. She blushed slightly as she took my hand and allowed me to help her out of the carriage.  
"I hate this, there are too many people in London" master said as we all walked up to the front door. I open the door for my master before he can get to the door. "There is no helping it my lord. Its tradition for the nobility to migrate on mast to town every season." I said closing the door behind me after Lady Serena entered the house. "The season eh, a waste of time if you ask me." master said as we walked up the stairs. "Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace...it's a break from those four at least, we can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time" I said using one of my fake smiles as I walk behind my master and Lady Serena. "Some peace and quiet does sound nice" Serena said with a small smile on her face. I opened the door to a room for my master and Serena expecting a nice clean room with nobody inside but instead I opened the door to find a messy room with three people inside.

~Serena's POV~

_'Peace and quiet sounds like a fantastic idea'_ I thought to myself and a small smile snaked its way onto my face as Sebastian walked ahead of Ciel and I to open a door. "Grrr Goodness sake where do they keep the tea in this house" a familiar voice said as Sebastian opened the door. I looked into the room to see books and pots and many other things scattered around the room and Madam Red, Lau and Grell looking through just about every cabinet they could find. "I can't find it either" Lau said looking into a pot. Ciel, Sebastian and I stood there in total shock.  
_'Peace and quiet huh...damn it I was really hoping that I could get some peace and quiet' _ I thought as Madam Red yelled at Lau for being a fool for thinking that the tea could be in a pot. "Madam Red!? Lau!? Why are you here?" Ciel yelled finally getting their attention. I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead and shaking my head slightly. "Ciel, you're early dear and I see you came along Serena dear" Madam Red said looking over at us. "Of course I came along Aunt Anne, I always do" I said back to her and looking up at her.

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean..." Lau started to say with a smirk on his face. "The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow" Madam Red finished also smirking as Ciel just stood there emotionless. Sebastian fixed up the room then went down to the kitchen to make some tea and cake while Ciel, Lau, Madam Red and I made our way to the another room to sit down and discuss the new case the Queen assigned to Ciel and I. After about 20 minutes Sebastian came into the room with the tea and cake and served it to us with a smile on his face.  
"He struck again, another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in White Chapel." Ciel said after taking a sip of his tea. "These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented." Ciel continued looking at us with a straight face. I looked down at my cake before taking a bit of it then looking back at Ciel. _'Why the hell would someone be killing prostitutes...what exactly could some gain from killing them?'_ I thought to myself hoping I could somehow figure out a kind of motive but I had no such luck.

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Anne Nichols, it appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition" Sebastian said. I looked up at him and I thought I saw a small hint of concern in his eyes but it was gone as quick as it came. "The murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press...Jack the Ripper" I said adding on to what Sebastian had said and the name of this insane killer made me feel uncomfortable. "A frightening name" Lau said taking a sip of his tea.  
"Thats why we are here earlier than expected we hurried into town to look into the situation ourselves." Ciel said before taking a bit of his cake. Lau put down his tea cup and smirked looking at Ciel and I. "But are you sure you will be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau asked us. "What do you mean by that Lau?" I asked him with a small hint of irritation seeping into my voice. He continued smirking as he looked at Ciel and then me. "The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific" he answered as he stood up. "And one can only imagine the stench...blood and gore everywhere surely it would be more than enough to drive some men mad" he continued walking over to Ciel he then leaned his hand over to touch Ciel's face "Are you prepared to see such a thing? You're just a young boy after all" Lau finished and I looked at Ciel with concern in my eyes.

_'He is right Ciel you are still just a child...' _ I thought just before Ciel spoke up. "I am the head of the Phantomhive's and service to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions" Ciel answered him with annoyance merging into his words. I closed my eyes and sighed before opening them to see Sebastian also looking down at Ciel as Lau pulled his hand away from Ciel's face. "You're right...so sorry" Lau said still smirking as Madam Red simply took a sip of her tea she looked like she agreed with what Ciel said and wasn't concerned about it. _'Aunt Anne what are your thoughts on this I wonder...How do you really feel about Ciel taking on this case'_ I thought to myself.  
A few hours later all of us went into town to check out the crime scene of the more recent Jack the Ripper victim. Ciel and I walked up to the inspector, that was standing in front the entrance to the crime scene, with Sebastian following right behind us while Lau, Madam Red and Grell stayed back with the crowd. "Sorry you two but I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child and a beautiful young lady, now why don't you just run along home" the inspector said as he stopped us from entering the area. "We are here to see the victim's body" Ciel said emotionless and the inspector looked at us in shock. "The Body?! Surely you're kidding me-" the man began saying before being cut off. "Abberline" a man said as before he walked over to where we were standing. "Well if it isn't Lord and Lady Phantomhive, what are you doing here?" A man with weird sideburns and a mustache said walking up to us.

"You know this kid sir?" Abberline asked not getting a answer. "Im here to help Sir Arthur it seems your investigation is dragging" Ciel said as he lifted up the envelope from the queen with a smirk planted on his face "You know who sent me of course" he finished making Sir Arthur growl slightly in anger. Ciel then grabbed the papers that Abberline was holding out of his hands and began to read them. "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet" Ciel said looking down at the papers right before Sir Arthur takes them out of Ciel's hands making me glare at Sir Arther.  
"We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case I assure you, there's no need for you to interfere" Sir Arthur snapped at Ciel. My glare towards him got more deadly, if it were possible for looks to kill Sir Arthur would be dead. "Splendid. Shall we go Serena, Sebastian?" Ciel said before walking back towards where Lau, Madam Red and Grell were standing waiting for us. "Yes I need to get away from these damn Scotland Yard officers. They seriously get on my nerves" I say following Ciel and looking back at Sebastian who smirked in amusement at me.

"Now what dear?" Madam Red asked as we walked away from the area and down the street. "Now we go see someone who might be useful" Ciel simply said giving me a small idea of who he was referring to. 'He can't mean we have to go see him does he?' I thought hoping it wasn't who I think it is. "My Lord you mean" Lau said in a sort of dramatic tone.

"Yes indeed" Ciel said and at that moment I knew where we were going and whom we were going to see. _'Damn it! Its is him...oh well I guess we'll just see what information he has for us' _ I thought as we continued to walk the rest of the way in silence.


	12. Chapter 12: The Insane Undertaker

~Serena's POV~

We finally reached our destination which is a old funeral parlor with a sign on the top of the building that said in big letters Undertaker. "So where are we?" Lau asked. "You Don't Know!? Then What Was All That About!?" Madam Red shouted at Lau. "Its a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord and lady's" Sebastian said as he walked to the door to open it. "The Undertaker?" Madam Red asked when Sebastian opened the door. "Yes and for a quick warning he can be unpredictable" I said to Madam Red and Lau who now had a slightly scared look on there face.  
"If we are looking for answers this is the place" Ciel said calmly as we all walked into the shop. "Heeheehee...Welcome, I thought I would be seeing you before long..." a voice echoed throughout the dark shop that was full of coffins. "My lord and lady it's so lovely to see you.." the voice said as a lid to a coffin that was standing up started to slide open. "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" Undertaker said with a wide grin and an excited tone as he revealed half of his body from the coffin causing Madam Red, Grell, and Lau to stare at him in shock with Grell on the floor. I sighed and backed up slightly only to bump into Sebastian making me blush. I looked up at him and found that he had a slight smirk on his face making me blush more and I stood up straight and took a step forward away from Sebastian, whom was still smirking slightly.

"I see now so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?" Lau asked Undertaker. Undertaker ran up close to him. "I have no need for the Queen's coins, there is only one thing that I want from you!" Undertaker said loudly then turns his head towards Ciel in a sort of creepy way then runs to Ciel and is uncomfortably close to him. "Please my lord! Give it to me and i'll tell you anything" Undertaker said panting slightly with excitement.

_'Oh jeez not this again...I swear this man is insane'_ I thought as I sighed. "Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just One Joke And All Me Information Is Yours!" Undertaker said now moving his body in a weird dance-like motion. "Lunatic" I said low enough for Sebastian and Ciel to hear. "Leave it to me my lord. Here is my joke. Its a classic. 'On which side does a tiger have the most strips..on the outside...get it haha...hehe?" Lau said earning no laughs or comments from anyone. I shook my head and sighed. "My turn" Madam Red said stepping up  
_'Oh great'_ I thought as she began to tell a "funny" gossip story that made me want to rip off my ears. Undertaker then covered both of their mouths to keep them both from talking. "Now my lord and lady, it looks like you're the only ones left. I gave you a special discount last time, but i'm not gonna do it again" Undertaker said with his usual amused smile on his face. Ciel made a small annoyed growl just before Sebastian took a step in front of us. "It can't be helped" Sebastian said fixing his glove and both me and Ciel looked up at him. "Sebastian? What are you?" I asked and he simply looked at me and smirked slightly then looked at Undertaker before closing his eyes. "Everyone please wait outside...And no matter what happens do not attempt to listen to this" Sebastian said turning his head and gave us a serious look.

We all walked out of the building and waited outside. It was quiet for about 4 minutes until there was a blast of loud laughter coming from inside Undertaker's building. Undertaker's laughter shook the whole building until the sign fell off. We all stood there with a shocked expression on our faces until Sebastian opened the door with a big smile on his face. "Please do come back in now I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know" he said with a proud look on his face making me smile and trying to hold back a laugh.  
We walked back inside and saw Undertaker with his head on one of the coffins that was on the floor and drool falling from his mouth as he was still chuckling from whatever Sebastian had said to him. _'What the hell did Sebastian say to him?'_ I thought as Sebastian helped me sit down on one of the coffins laying down in the middle of the room. Undertaker made us some tea and then began to tell us what we wanted to know.

"An interesting pattern i've seen these days, I often get customers who are incomplete." Undertaker began with a small chuckle. "Incomplete? What do you mean?" I asked before taking a sip of tea. "Yes the uterus is missing which is quite odd. The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised." Undertaker continued as he began to pet his plastic model of a human body. "he did it on a road that was public though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Sebastian said with a bit of confusion in his tone.  
"You're a clever one...butler. That was exactly what I was thinking." Undertaker said as he put his plastic human down and walked over to where I was sitting. He walked behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned his face close to mine. "You see first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon" Undertaker started moving his hand over my throat and mimics slitting my throat. "Then he rips into her right here...and takes her precious womanly part" he continued and held his other hand over my stomach and then poked my cheek with his long fingernail. I shivered slightly because of how uncomfortable what he had just did was and I glanced over at Sebastian who was glaring at Undertaker.

Undertaker pulls away from me and stands up straight again looking at the others. "There will be more slaying im certain sadistic killers like this don't stop until someone makes them." he said walking back over to the counter and turns around to face Ciel. "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out? Like a good little guard dog" Undertaker said smirking trying to mock Ciel. "Im bound by the honor of my family. I eliminate any threat the queen asks me to. By any means I find necessary" Ciel said in a monotone voice and with no emotions on his face. I sigh and we all leave Undertaker's funeral parlor and get back in the carriage, Ciel and Madam Red sat across from Sebastian, Lau and I. Me and Sebastian were so close to together in the carriage that our legs touched when we sat down making me blush.  
Sebastian smirked and brushed his hand against my thigh and acted like it was an accident but I knew that it wasn't by the smirk on his face and I blushed even more. "This information narrows down our suspects" said Ciel and started the conversation about the case. "First of all we look at people with the necessary skill set, crossing out anyone with an alibi for night on which the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved in secret societies." Sebastian said and I shivered slightly in disgust thinking about what kind of person would remove another person's organs for a ritual. "As if that narrows the field. Why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this. Besides which this season is ending soon, any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country. Then what-" "Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly" Sebastian said cutting off Madam Red. I smiled slightly trying to hold back a laugh.

"Impossible" Lau said with a shocked look on his face. "I should be able to do this much at least, otherwise what kind of butler would I be" Sebastian said holding his right hand to his chest with a smirk on his face. I almost laughed at the looks on Madam Red and Lau's faces as they looked at Sebastian. "I'll make up a list of valuable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lord." he said to Ciel before opening the carriage door, which was indeed still moving. "Wait Sebastian I want to come with you" I say before he exits the carriage. "Very well my lady. Hop on my back" he said back to me and I did what he said and got on his back. "Now if you'll excuse us" he said then he let go of the carriage and he took us to many houses and then we returned home.  
"Thank you Sebastian I really didn't want to be in that carriage" I said to him as we waited by the front door for the others. "Of course my lady anything for you. I am actually delighted that you decided to accompany me" he said back to me with one of his rare genuine smiles and making me blush. "y-you are?" I asked him and he place his finger under my chin and leaned close to my face our lips only centimeters apart. "I never lie my lady, I am alway delighted to spend time with you no matter what we are doing" he whispered seductively and I could feel my cheeks heat up and a dark blush spreads across my face. "s-sebastian..." i stuttered and before I could say anything else he pulled away and stood up straight just before the door opened.

"Welcome back everyone. We have awaited your return. Your afternoon tea is waiting for you in the drawing room" Sebastian said bowing slightly and I walked up to his side to greet the others then Ciel walked in and handed Sebastian his hat. "Hold on how are you here?" Madam Red asked confused. "I finished up that little eren..so we made our way home to edify you." Sebastian said with a one of his amused smiles and I giggled loud enough for only Sebastian to hear, thanks to his demon super hearing. "You made the suspect list already?" Madam Red asked in both shock and confusion. "Well...yes I made a list based on what we discussed and then I contacted them all then I asked them the relevant questions" Sebastian answered Madam Red's question with a smile. "Come now Sebastian, that's impossible even for you" she said to him making him smirk and Sebastian unrolled a scroll that had the suspect list written on it and Sebastian started reading everything that was written down out loud and very fast.  
Me and Ciel smirked as Madam Red, Grell, and Lau stared at Sebastian in shock, although in Grell's eyes I could have sworn I saw something else besides shock and it made me very uncomfortable and I didn't like the way he was staring at Sebastian. After Sebastian finished reading all the scrolls he dropped them to the ground and smirked. "From this information I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect" he said and looked over at me and winked slightly and I felt a small blush form on my cheeks. "Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer" Madam Red said and I chuckled. "See my lady...I am simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian said holding his hand to his chest and smirked.

_'Well this is going to be fun'_ I thought and I touched my lips. _'Was he really going to kiss me? I really hope what he told me wasn't a lie' _


	13. Chapter 13: Actions Speak Much Louder

~Sebastian's POV~

Later that day after I helped the young master get ready for the event we were attending I made my way over to Serena's room to help her also get ready. When I approached her bedroom door I knocked before entering. "My lady i'm here to assist you with your clothing and hair " I said through the door. "Oh okay come in" she said and when I opened the door I saw her at her closet looking for a dress to wear and I chuckled. "My lady would you like me to decide for you?" I asked her calmly as I closed the door behind me and walked over to her. "Um...yes...you know what looks good and what doesn't look good on me" she sighed and walked over to her bed. I nodded and began looking through her dresses. "Hmm...why don't we do this dress my lady" I pulled out a dark blue dress with two very skinny straps to go over her shoulder.  
She looked over and smiled. "That one will be fine. Thank you" she said as she got up and walked over to the end of her bed. "My Lady do you want me to tighten up your corset a bit" I asked as I walked over to her holding the dress. "No! God no its tight enough as it is" she stated earning a chuckle from me because of her reaction. "very well my lady" I responded back to her as I set the dress down on her bed and began to take off the one she was currently wearing.

_'Mmmm her skin is beautiful and flawless' _I thought as I pulled the dress off her shoulders and watched it fall to the floor leaving her in only her corset and nothing to cover the lower half of her gorgeous body. "Sebastian I swear if you look at my ass i'm going to kill you" she said as though she knew that was what I was doing and I smirked "my apologies my lady". I then pulled the new dress over her and tied up the back of it so it would not fall off her body. _'Though I wouldn't mind at all if it fell off in front of me only'_ I thought to myself and smirked at the thought of seeing her naked.  
"Why are you smirking this time Sebastian?" Serena said interrupting my thoughts. "Nothing my lady now lets give you a different hair style for this event" I answered her and watched her sit down in front of her mirror and I walked over to her and immediately began to work on her hair. "Hey Sebastian..." "Yes my lady?" I said not taking my eyes off her beautiful blueish-grey hair and I began to put it up in a different style. "Umm...earlier when you said that you were happy that I decided to join you..."she started and I looked at her through the mirror. "Yes what about it my lady?" I asked and picked up a black rose clip to put in her hair as I finished it.

"Umm...did you really mean it?" she asked and turned around to face me and she looked up at me. I smiled and began to do her make up which didn't take very long for she did not need much make up for her natural beauty was almost perfection in my eyes. "Yes I did indeed mean what I said to you earlier" I answered her question and lifted her head up by her chin gently and leaned in close to her face. "Perhaps this will explain why I am always delighted to be with you" I said and she looked at me with a confused expression on her gorgeous face. I smirked and closed the gap between our lips and kissed her.

~Serena's POV~

My eyes went wide as soon as Sebastian closed the gap between our lips. _'What!? Sebastian is kissing me!?'_ I thought as I stood there shocked but after a minutes I melted into the kiss and kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him smirk into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. After about 5 minutes I pulled back to get some air and looked at him with a dark blush covering my entire face and he chuckled. "Did that help you understand or do I need to explain a little more" he said with a smirk on his face. "No that pretty much explained everything..." I said my blush getting darker. "But I thought that demons couldn't have these kinds of feelings" I looked up at him with curiosity  
"It is extremely rare for a demon to develop feeling like this however it is not impossible and it can happen" he said with smile before he kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss and kissed back before we hear a knock on my door and we pulled apart and I tried to act like nothing happened which was easier said than done. "Y-yes?" I said looking towards the door. "Serena dear its time to go we don't want to be late" Madam said through the door.

"A-alright i'm coming" I said walking towards the door and when I went to grab the doorknob Sebastian's hand stopped me. "Tonight at the party I want to see if we can dance" he said looking down at me with his beautiful crimson red eyes. "I would like that very much Sebastian" I smiled up at him and he smiled back then opened the door for me and we walked downstairs to meet the others by the front door.  
When I saw Ciel I was completely surprised and I tried to hold back a laugh. "Alright shall we go?" I asked and Ciel nodded then walked out to the carriage with everyone else following him.

_'Now is where the fun begins I definitely hope me and Sebastian can have our dance tonight'_ I thought as I looked out the window as the carriage began to moved and Sebastian sitting next to me.


	14. Chapter 14: The Perverted Viscount

~Serena's POV~

As we arrived at the house where the party is being held Sebastian pushed up his glasses and I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner but he was dressed as tutor. "The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers. He graduated from medical school but has never gone into practice, lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes of these same swarays are secret gatherings that only his intermits may attend." Sebastian said giving us information on our suspect. "I heard he's into black magic and those all sorts of things" Madam Red added. I shivered slightly at the thought of black magic and continued to pay attention as the carriage stopped in front of a large house. "So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau said and Ciel, Sebastian and I nodded our heads.  
"Tonight is the last party of the season" Ciel said as he stepped out of the carriage and I tried to hold back a laugh due to the fact that my little brother, Ciel Phantomhive, is wearing a pink ruffled dress. "Which means this is our last chance" he finished crossing his arms. Everyone else had smirks and smiles on their faces as Sebastian helped everyone out of the carriage and when it was my turn to get out Sebastian smirked and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and smiled up at him, "Thank you Sebastian" I said to him and then noticed that he was still holding my hand which made me blush. "It was no trouble my lady" Sebastian said with a hint of amusement in his voice. I ignored it and we all walked into the house and saw many people their wearing masks and bright and dark colored dresses.

"Alright so Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country, and Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor-" Madam Red started saying with a huge grin on her face. "And just why do I have to act like your niece!?" Ciel shouted. "Because dear I always wanted another girl" She said happily and with a huge smile on her face. "You're kidding me!" Ciel shouted again. "You don't want them knowing you're a Phantomhive now do you? Besides I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt and we do want to catch his eye right" Madam Red added and a shiver went down my spin and not the good kind of shiver. "By any means necessary. You do remember saying that do you not sir?" Sebastian said and I let out a small giggle as Ciel glared at him.  
"Um Aunt Anne what is my cover?" I asked her. "Oh my dear Serena you can be Ciel's older sister and Sebastian's lover" she answered with an amused look on her face. I blushed madly and glanced at Sebastian who as usual had a smirk on his face. "Now hold on Madam Red why does she have to be Sebastian's lover!?" Ciel shouted obviously not amused. "Because dear I think it will be amusing plus Sebastian and Serena do look like they could be a good couple" she answered Ciel and I blushed even more. "Now my ladies shall we get going" Sebastian said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Ciel glared at Sebastian and Sebastian took his arm back from around my waist. "Y-yeah" I stuttered slightly as I nodded to Sebastian and Ciel, Sebastian and I began to walk around the party trying to find Lord Druitt.

_'I can't believe Madam Red gave me the role of being his lover...I mean I don't mind and I do wish that it wasn't pretend but...he is a butler and I am a noble...on top of that he is a demon and even if we were real lovers Ciel would be furious...'_ I thought to myself as I sneaked a peek up at Sebastian. I sighed and looked back down to the floor. "First things first, we need to locate this murderous viscount" Sebastian said as we continue looking around. "At least Elizabeth isn't here, I would never want her seeing me like this" Ciel said and I giggled. "Oh that dress is so adorable" A familiar high girly voice said behind us. We all turned our heads to look behind us and saw Elizabeth who was talking with some other women. "I adore all the dresses here. They're lovely" She said and Ciel started to freak out slightly. "Sir..I mean mistress please calm down" Sebastian said trying to calm Ciel down.  
_'Of course Elizabeths here...damn it she could blow our cover'_ I thought and Sebastian started to push Ciel and I slightly telling us to walk. "Lets move quickly" he said and as we started to walk we heard Elizabeth's squeal. "You in the pink your dress is just beautiful and you in the blue your dress is beautiful as well!" Elizabeth said happily as she started to walk towards us. Sebastian made us walk fast and we quickly hid behind a table. "Hmm where are they?" Elizabeth said and walked away to look for us. "Damn it why does it seem like she is everywhere we go" I whispered in annoyance. "This isn't good I didn't expect her here" Sebastian said. "If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way..." Ciel started to say. "The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations" I finished and Ciel gripped the table cloth tightly before he turned his head to look at Sebastian and I. "Lets go join Madam Red" Ciel said and Sebastian and I nodded.

We managed to get to where Madam Red was without Elizabeth seeing us. Madam Red was surrounded by people and she had a glass of wine in her hand and was laughing. "Looks like she's having a grand old time" Ciel said. "She never changes" I said and we then hear Elizabeth's squeal. "There!" she squealed and once again started coming toward us. Me and Ciel started to walk away quickly but then someone grabbed our wrists. "Come this way my young mistress and my dear" Sebastian to us as he dragged us and stopped in front of a man holding a tray of lemonade. "You man, that young lady over there requires lemonade" Sebastian said to the man and he nodded. Sebastian pulled us away again and the man stood in front of Elizabeth making her stop.  
We made out to the balcony and Ciel and I panted slightly. "Why do these things always happen to me" Ciel said. "Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight. His hair shines like the sun" we heard a woman say from inside. We looked in and saw a man dressed in white and blond hair holding a glass of wine and has a smile on his face that made me uncomfortable. "Thats the Viscount Druitt. Lets go." Ciel said. "He looks like a pervert" I said as we started to walk back into the room and Sebastian chuckled. Music started playing and a lot of people started dancing to it. "Damn. I'll never get close to him" Ciel said in annoyance. "We have no choice. We'll have to dance our way over to the Viscount." Sebastian said and grabbed Ciel's wrist. "I'll get him over there first then i'll come back for you and get you over there Lady Serena" Sebastian said back at me and I nodded. I watched Sebastian and Ciel start to dance across the room over to the other side and after 5 minutes Ciel got exhausted and got on his hands and knees panting. I laughed quietly and saw the Viscount walked over to Sebastian and Ciel as Sebastian was helping Ciel stand back up.

Sebastian then bowed slightly and started walking back towards me as Ciel and the Viscount began talking. When Sebastian got back to me he smiled down at me and held out his hand. "May I have this dance Lady Serena" he said making me smile. I took his hand and nodded. "I would be delighted Sebastian" I answered to him and we walked onto the dance floor and started dancing. "My lady in case you are wondering this does not count for our dance" Sebastian said making me look up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked him as we got halfway across the room. "This dance is simply part of our mission. The dance I promised you will be much longer and there will be better music and we will be dressed in better clothing." He said making me blush. "Really?" I asked him and he nodded and smiled. We got to the other side of the room and stopped dancing only a few feet away from where Ciel and the Viscount were.  
"Alright I should get over there to help him he looks like he is getting ready to kill him" I said and pecked Sebastian on the cheek and walked over to Ciel and the Viscount leaving Sebastian standing there with slightly wide eyes as he placed his hand on the cheek I kissed. "Good evening Lord Druitt I see you have already met my sister" I said as I walked up to him. "Oh why hello mistress you look very beautiful like a peacock showing off it's beautiful feathers" the Viscount said after he kissed my hand. I shivered slightly in disgust. _'Ew just his touch makes me uncomfortable'_ I thought as I took my hand back and continued to smile at him. "My lord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening" Ciel said in a girlish voice and the Viscount looked over at him. "Oh?" the Viscount said with a smirk on his face. "Me and my sister are bored to death of dancing and eating" Ciel said and I nodded and looked at the Viscount, who's smirk got a little wider.

"What spoiled princesses my little robin and beautiful peacock" He said and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him and then put his arm around Ciel's waist. I shiver at his touch and imagined myself ripping the Viscount's arm off. "Looking for something more entertaining?" he said and moved his hands lower down both Ciel's and my waist and I can tell by Ciel's face that he was completely disgusted and uncomfortable. I tensed up and tried to stay composed. _'I swear I am going to kill this pervert!'_ I thought to myself. "You know of other amusements? I'd be most interested" Ciel said to the Viscount. "Of course" the Viscount said as he held Ciel's chin and leaned close to his face "I'd be happy to show them to you robin...my sweet little thing" he continued and Ciel looked like he was mentally thinking of killing the Viscount. "Oh really like what?" Ciel asked and I grabbed the Viscount's arm. "Yes my lord what other amusements do you have? Dancing and eating get quite boring after a while you know" I said to him and I hug his arm.  
The Viscount smirked and looked at Ciel. "You want to know?" he said to both me and Ciel. "Yes we're simply dying to my lord" I answered and Ciel nodded. "you might be a bit young yet" he said to Ciel then looked over at me "But you might enjoy it very much my beautiful peacock" he said to me and I swear I almost threw up. "Oh I will huh?" I said with a slight fake smirk. He chuckled and looked back down at Ciel. "Oh don't tease me my lord i'm a lady not a little girl" Ciel said to him right before the music ended and the dance was now finished. _'Shit! Elizabeth is going to come over here and blow our cover'_ I thought as I looked at Ciel and Elizabeth in worry.

Just as Elizabeth was almost to where we were a huge white closet looking box landed in front of her. I gasped and saw a man kneeling down next to it wearing a mask. "Ladies and gentlemen if you'll please gather around this evenings magic show will now begin" Sebastian said and winked over at me. I blushed slightly _'Thank you so much Sebastian'_ I thought. "Pardon me sir would you kindly assist me" Sebastian said looking over at Lau. "Assist you? Certainly" Lau said and walked over to Sebastian.  
"I don't recall scheduling any parlor tricks this evening" The Viscount said in a confused tone. _'This is our chance'_ I thought and looked over at Ciel and he and I nodded slightly at each other. "My lord. We've seen more than enough parlor tricks. Can we go please?" Ciel said and I continued to hug the Viscounts arm. _'Ugh I am going to take a 5 hour bath to wash him off of me'_ I thought and waited the Viscount's answer. "Yes anything for you my sweets" he said making both me and Ciel shudder in discomfort. The Viscount then lead us up some stairs that were away from the ballroom and opened a curtain for Ciel and I.

"Right this way dears" He said and Ciel and I entered. The Viscount then took us to a room and held the door open for Ciel and I. "We're going somewhere you'll find very amusing, I know I do" he said to us with a smirk on his face. After we entered the room he shut the door behind us and I smelled something sweet and I started to get lightheaded. _'W-what the hell is going on...?'_ I thought as my vision started to get blurry and then everything went black.

_'S-sebastian...' _


	15. Chapter 15: Sebastian's Confession

_~Flashback~_

_I gripped my bedposts tightly as the corset got tighter around me and I grunted in pain. "S-Sebastian..." I said pain and discomfort seeping into my voice. "Just hang on my lady I'm almost done" he said tightening the corset tighter. Once again I groaned and gripped the bedposts even tighter, I thought I was going to break them. "Sebastian please I can't take it anymore it's too tight" I said to him between heavy breaths and yelps of pain. "You can do my lady. Just one more pull" he said pulling the string again making the corset tighter making me yelp in pain._

~End of Flashback~

__I gasped and opened my eyes only to see nothing but pitch black darkness. _'Where the hell am I?' _I thought and I felt something wrapped around my wrists, neck, and just below my breasts. _'Oh perfect the bastard tied me up. Disgusting pervert'_ I thought just before I heard the perverts voice. "And now what you've all been waiting for tonight's crown jewels." he said as I heard many whispers. "Im sure they'll make a lovely decoration or sweet little pets. You can keep them whole and healthy or sell them for parts if you'd like to" He said that's when I realized that me and Ciel were part of a Black Market Auction. _'I knew that this pervert was bad news'_ I thought and the Viscount continued to speak. "The young on in the pink's eyes are two different colors but for the discerning collector that will add to her unique attraction" he said and once again I heard whispers from many people. "And for the young lady in the blue her beauty would be very good for business or you can sell her off to a sex trade where her beauty and body would give many men pleasure" the Viscount said making me tense up as memories from those two years of hell on earth returned to my mind.  
_'no...no they will not send me back into that disgusting trade...not again...Sebastian please get us out of here' _I thought as my blindfold was taken off and I saw that I was in a cage on a small stage and many people in mask staring at me and Ciel whom was also in a cage and tied up. "The bidding will begin momentarily" the Viscount said and people started shouting out prices. I looked over at Ciel as he looked over at me and I nodded to him and he nodded back and looked forward. "Sebastian come get us now" Ciel said and immediately the lights went out and the room goes dark. I heard the grunts and groans of the people in the audience. Then after about 2 minutes the candle light comes back on and I see Sebastian standing right in front of the stage.

"Really sir are you two good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad" Sebastian said. I rolled my eyes as he started to walk up the stage. "As long as the contract remains in place you'll follow me everywhere whether I ask you to or not won't you" Ciel said to Sebastian emotionlessly. "This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his pray. The more noticeably placed the mark is the tighter the demon and pray are bound to one another. The demon serves" Sebastian said as he walked over to the cages Ciel and I were in. "And in exchange the prey can never escape" Ciel said lowly before Sebastian pulled open two of the metal bars of Ciel's cage like they were cheese. Sebastian helped Ciel out of his cage then walked over to mine and did the same thing he did to Ciel's cage and helped me out.  
"Yes I will be with both of you everywhere...until the end. I shall be at your side no matter what even if I should perish from this world I'll still be there...in the very depths of hell my lord and lady...this is how I differ from humans...I do not lie" Sebastian said as he cut the ropes off of Ciel and I with just a simple swipe of his finger. "Good you will never lie to me, or my sister no matter what understood" Ciel demanded and Sebastian bowed slightly with his left hand over his chest. "Yes my young lord" he said with a smirk on his face. We then all looked down at the Viscount Druitt who laid on the floor unconscious.

"I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case...well that was easier than I expected" Ciel said. I shivered in disgust as I remembered how he touched me. "Damn pervert" I said softly and Sebastian looked at me with a serious look on his face. "What?" I asked him and he shook his head slightly and glared down at the Viscount's body. "I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer we should take our leave" Sebastian said as he picked up both me and Ciel. I gasped softly and held onto him tightly afraid of falling. "Well my mistresses are you ready?" he said before he ran to the window and jumped out. My grip on him got tighter and I hid my face between his neck and shoulder, closing my eyes tightly. Sebastian smirked and Ciel sighed at my action.

~At Midnight At The Town House~

I sat on my window sill looking out at the night sky. I am wearing a short, black, silk dress that stopped at my knees, instead of my usual nightgown because the nightgown got really hot throughout the night. I heard a small knock on my door and I looked over as it opened slightly. "Sebastian is that you?" I asked knowing it was Sebastian. "Yes my lady it is me" he answered as he walked into my room closing the door behind him. I watched him walk over to my bed as I stayed where I was. "My lady you should be sleeping...and why are you not wearing your nightgown?" he asked me and I stood up from where I had been sitting and walked over to my bed and sat down on my bed. "My nightgown was getting hot so I changed into this...and I couldn't sleep" I answered him.  
"Did you have another nightmare my lady?" Sebastian asked me with a hint of concern in his voice which shocked me just a little. "No I..." I started to say and I sighed and looked down, rubbing my arm. "I couldn't stop thinking about the way the Viscount was touching me...his touch was disgusting and I wanted to wash his touch off me but I still feel it..." I answered truthfully. I knew I could trust Sebastian with anything, I know if I asked him to he would keep secrets for me, I trust him with my life, and not just because Ciel ordered him to protect me as if I was also his master.

_'Could it be that I did fall for him?...How the hell am I supposed handle this'_ I thought to myself. "My lady you don't have to worry about him anymore he won't ever touch you again" Sebastian said as he sat down next to me. "I know but no matter what I do all I can feel his disgusting touch and it won't go away" I say and I pull my legs close to my chest. Sebastian then did something that I never expected him to ever do. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. My eyes widen slightly and I look up at him with a big blush on my face. "Sebastian...what are you?" I asked him and he looked down at me concern filling his blood, red eyes. "My lady I do not like seeing you unhappy, sad, hurt, uncomfortable, or afraid...it breaks my heart and it makes me feel like I have not done my duty as a butler." Sebastian said to me in a serious tone.  
My eyes widen a little more and my blush gets darker. "Sebastian..." that was all I could say. He looks at me and leans close to my face and kisses me passionately. My eyes widen completely but I soon melt into it and kiss him back. After about 3 minutes we pull back from the kiss and by now my face is completely red and Sebastian smiles down at me. "Now my lady forget the Viscount's touch and remember mine" he said softly. I nod and I look down at my hands. "Sebastian?" I say softly. "Yes my lady?" his voice has a hint of curiosity in it as he grabs my hand gently and entwined his long, slender fingers with mine.

"Do you uhhh..." I started but didn't continue. _'How the hell do I ask him? Mother died before I was old enough to ask these kind of questions'_ I thought and tried to think of how to ask him but can't think of any way. "Love you?" he finished for me and my eyes widen and I look back up at him. "umm...y-yeah..." I say nervously and I look back down afraid of what his answer will be. He sighed softly and lifted my head by my chin to where I had to look at him. "Serena, why would I kiss you if I didn't" Sebastian said with his rare real smile on his face. I look up at him in shock "Really...?" I asked in total disbelief.  
_'He loves me...I can't believe it he does love me...' _I thought and he nodded. "Yes I do love you Lady Serena and I-" he started but I cut him off. "When we are alone don't call me Lady...o-okay" I said and he chuckled softly. "Very well, anyway where was I...ah and I have loved you for about a year now and I do truly wish that you feel the same for me though I will understand if you don't" he continued and finished before looking over at the clock that hung up on the wall of my bedroom. Before I could answer him he placed me back on the bed and stood up. "It has gotten very late my lady you should get some sleep you don't want to get yourself ill do you" He said as he helped me bed under my blanket and he closed the curtain by my window. "Sleep well my lady" he said as he placed a small kiss on my forehead and left my bedroom.

_'You left without an answer...why'_ I thought

~Sebastian's POV~

_'I can't believe I lost control of my actions...I shouldn't have told her yet' _I thought as I walked to my bedroom quickly. I opened the door to my bedroom and walked the closed the door and leaned back against it. _'Maybe I should have waited for her answer before I left her room' _I sighed and looked down at the hand that was linked with hers. When our hands were linked together it felt right, holding her in my my arms felt like she was the piece of my heart that had been missing for as long as I have been alive. Could it be that Serena has been the one I have been looking for, for over 2,000 years.

_'I certainly hope she is'  
_  
~Serena's POV~  
~The Next Morning~

Everyone was sitting at the table in the dining room drinking tea and eating small snacks that Sebastian made. Sebastian walked in and handed the newspaper to Ciel. Ciel began to read the front of it and slammed it down onto the table. "Jack the Ripper strikes again" Lau said picking up the paper. "So the Viscount wasn't our man after all" Madam Red said. I looked at Ciel who was shaking in anger then at Sebastian who had a look on his face that scared me a little.

_'Sebastian? What is he thinking about?'_ I thought and sighed _'And when will I get to give him my answer'_


	16. Chapter 16: Jack The Ripper

~Serena's POV~

I sat down in one of most comfortable chairs in the drawing room and began to read a book as Ciel and Madam Red started a game of chess. "Is this really the time for a game of chess?" Ciel asked Madam Red in his annoyed tone. "Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case. Why not just leave it all to Sebastian dear?" Madam Red said to my stubborn little brother. I looked up at them then turned my head to Sebastian, who's back was facing everyone as we looked through some papers. "Because he's simply my chess piece I'm the one who moves him by giving orders. But he's no ordinary piece...he can move as many squares as he needs to...like that" Ciel said as he made his move on the chessboard. "Ah that was against the rules you know" Madam Red said as she then planned her next move. "Aunt Anne, you know that there are some rules that Ciel doesn't care about" I say with a small smirk and Ciel sent an annoyed glare my way making me chuckle softly and he then turned back to Madam Red. "Indeed, it would if this were a game but rules such as that have no true meaning in the real world...there are always knights who break the rules and pawns who betray...if you let your guard down, its checkmate" Ciel said as he made his move. I sighed and looked over at Sebastian. He was now working on cleaning the room a little and what he had said to me kept echoing in my head.  
_**"Yes I do love you Lady Serena..."**_ Sebastian calm, deep, soothing voice echoed in my head. I took a deep breath and stood up then walked over to him. Sebastian turned his head to look at me as I got closer to him. "My lady is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked when I approached him and I nodded. "I want to talk to you Sebastian...it's about what you told me last night..." I nervously said to him while Ciel and Madam Red continued their conversation. Sebastian nodded slightly and led me out of the room and into the hallway. As soon as Sebastian closed the door to the room he looked back down at me. "What is it you needed to talk about my lady?" he asked me calmly.

"Why did you leave before I could answer you?" I asked without any hesitation. He looked at me shocked with his eyes slightly wide but that didn't last very long. "I guess it was because I was angry with myself for telling you my true feelings for you" he finally answered after five minutes of silence. I looked at him in confusion and I will admit that what he just said hurt a little. "What do you mean?" I asked backing up just a little bit. "My lady please do not take any offense to that all I mean is that I think it might have been a bit too early to tell you how I feel about you" he said calmly as he lifted up my chin. "However I will accept whatever your decision is...and if you do have an answer I do ask you to wait to tell me after we finish this case" he quickly said before I could say anything. I sighed and nodded "Okay...I still need some time to think it over anyway" I said to him as a knock came from the front door.  
Madame Red opened the door me and Sebastian had been standing in front of and walked out. "That must be Grell meaning it's time for me to go my dear niece" Madam Red said before hugging me tightly. "A-aunt-tie A-anne...t-to tight i-i can't b-breath" I managed to say and she let go of me making me take in a big gasp of air. "Sorry dear" she said before laughing softly. She then looked at Sebastian "Sebastian can you please help me with my coat thats by the door?" she asked him and he nodded with his usual fake smile and Madame Red and Sebastian walked down the hall and downstairs to the front door.

_'I wonder what he is thinking...with him it's so hard to tell what is on his mind...oh well hopefully soon i'll be able to figure it out'_ I thought and walked down to my bedroom.

~Sebastian's POV~

I helped Madam Red put on her coat until she turned around to face me. "I have it now thank you" she said fixing the rest of her coat. "My lady" I said nodding just a bit. She looked at me with a serious look on her face. "Promise me...say you'll never leave their side...This is a dangerous world for a boy and girl like them...make sure they don't lose their way" she said to me. I smirked slightly and bowed on one knee with my hand over my chest. "Fear not, I swear I shall stay by their side until the very end" I said to her and she nodded. "Also I want you to take care of her and before you confess your feelings for her make sure that your feelings are absolute. Serena has a fragile heart and if you happen to change your mind she will be absolutely crushed. Her heart will shatter completely and she won't ever trust anyone ever again, not even you" Madam Red said as I stood back up.  
"My lady I swear on my grave that I will protect her from anything and I am absolutely certain of my true feelings for her I have had these feelings for a year now" I said calmly with a small smile on my face. Madam Red nodded and opened the door to see that it was night and storming outside and to see Grell standing by the door holding an umbrella. "I've come to take you back home...my lady" Grell said. He escorted Madam Red to the carriage and helped her inside it then got in the drivers seat and the carriage began to leave. I closed the front door and looked down at the floor.

_'How did she know about my feelings for Serena...is it that obvious to her?'_ I thought for a while but then shook it off and walk up to my masters bedroom. I quickly went into his study and grabbed pile of papers and quickly looked over them again. I walked into the young lord's bedroom to find him in his night clothing laying down on his bed. I closed the door behind me and walked further into the room. "Well then?" he asked me as he looked over at me. "No matter how I look at it the result is still the same" I answered him and he sat up. "Yesterday's murder...the Viscount didn't do it" he said slightly annoyed. "Exactly, none of the people in his mansion could have done it either" I said looking down at the papers.  
"Indeed...no person can move that quickly, anyway tomorrow we'll start-" the young lord started to say then cut himself off and looked up at me. "Sebastian...you did it" he finished and a small smirk crept it's way onto my face. "Of course I didn't my lord I told you I never lie. Now, involved in medicine, ties to secret societies and black magic, lacking alibis for which the bodies were found...the only human that fits our criteria is the Viscount Druitt" I said looking down at him. "You know more about this than you're letting on don't you" He said with a slightly angry look on his face.

"I'm simply one hell of butler, as you well know I only carry out orders my master has directly given me" I said with a smirk and he growled slightly. I through the papers in the air letting them scatter everywhere. "You need only say the words my lord I become either your pawn or your knight" I placed my hand over my chest and my smirk grew slightly wider. "Now master move me to check" I said amusement seeping into my voice.

_'Now is where the fun begins'  
_  
~Serena's POV~

I sat on my bed reading a book when I hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked loudly. "It's me my lady" I heard Sebastian's deep, soothing voice come from the other side of my closed door. "Oh, come in" I said without hesitation and he immediately opened the door holding what looked like a long dirty rag. "My lady your brother wants to catch Jack the Ripper tonight, we have figured out where his next target lives and we know that tonight is the night that he is going to go after her" Sebastian said as he closed the door and walked over to me. "Okay when are we leaving? And what are you carrying?" I asked him looking at the long, dirty cloth. Sebastian chuckled and laid the cloth down on my bed beside me.  
"This is your disguise my lady" he answered me calmly with a small smirk on his face. "Excuse me" I said earning another chuckle from him. "You and your brother need to be in disguise so you will be dressed as peasant children although you are more like a young woman than a child" Sebastian said calmly as he held up the peasant dress and looked at me. "As long as I don't have to wear a corset i'm fine with it as long as it's clean" I said up to him as I stood up from my bed. "Not to worry my lady it is clean and you will not be required to wear a corset" Sebastian said as he walked up behind me and started to undo my dress. "Good" I simply said and I didn't say a word for the rest of the time he dressed me in the peasant dress.

~Later That Same Night~

_'This is going to be interesting' _I thought as Sebastian, Ciel and I waited around the corner of Jack the Ripper's target's home. "He'll show if we stake out this place right?" Ciel asked Sebastian who was wearing his butler suit underneath a long black trench coat. "Yes" Sebastian answered as if he were a little distracted. Ciel started talking again but I wasn't paying attention and apparently neither was Sebastian because after about 3 minutes of Ciel talking Sebastian kneeled down and picked up a black cat. "Listen When I'm Talking To You!" Ciel shouted making me laugh softly. "Oh I apologies sir but she's so beautiful...and soft" Sebastian said making me laugh a bit more.  
Suddenly we all heard a loud scream come from the target's home. "How could somebody have gotten past us?" I asked as we all looked in the direction of the house. "Lets go" Sebastian said quickly and Ciel Sebastian and I ran to the door. Ciel slammed the door open and a small blood splatter hit both his and my cheek, due to the fact that I was directly behind him with Sebastian behind me. My eyes widened at the sight of a girl's dead body that had been ripped apart, blood and pieces of flesh was everywhere in sight. Sebastian covered both my eyes and Ciel's. "Come away" he said as he jumped back some distance from the door with both me and my brother in his arms. I shook in shock then leaned over and threw up along with Ciel.

I panted slightly gripping Sebastian's sleeve. "You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there...Jack the Ripper...or rather Grell Sutcliff" Sebastian said as I heard footsteps come out of the building and I flinched a bit when Sebastian said the name. "No...no you're wrong I...I heard the scream and rushed to help but..." Grell said nervously. "You can drop the innocent act Grell, it's over...you know this is actually the first time I met someone like you in the human world...you played the role of helpless butler well...your act had almost everyone completely fooled" Sebastian said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"You..you think so?" Grell said and then I heard him chuckle. "How kind, thats great to hear after all I am an actress. And quite a good one at that...of course you're not really Sebastian either are you?" he said. "Sebastian is the name my master gave me so that is who I am...for now" Sebastian answered making me flinch just a little. "Ah, you're playing the faithful dog well you're handsome enough to get away with it...anyway here we are Sebastian, no I'll call you Bassy" Grell said and I shuttered at the name he gave Sebastian. "Let me introduce myself, the Burnett butler Grell Sutcliff, what do you say lets get along" Grell continued and after he finished that sentence I felt Sebastian shutter making me wonder what he just saw. "Ah it's so nice to talk to you in my true form I admit I was surprised when I first met you I've never seen a demon playing a butler" Grell said. "And I could say the same about you...I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either...you're supposed to be an intermediary between man and god...a grim reaper...why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?" Sebastian said calmly but with a hint of curiosity.

"Why indeed...for now lets just say it was out of love for a certain woman" Grell said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "And that woman would be?" Sebastian asked and I heard another voice that I know all too well. "You don't really need to ask do you?" Madam Red said and I heard footsteps coming out of the building. Both Ciel and I moved Sebastian's hands off of our eyes. I saw Madam Red standing there next to Grell who looked completely different. He has long red hair and red glasses and I also noticed that he had sharp teeth. "Madam..." Ciel said emotionlessly.

_'I hoped that it wasn't you Auntie Anne...why did you have to be Jack the Ripper...Auntie Anne'_ I thought as I looked at Madam Red with sadness and disappoint. _'How are we going to do this...?' _


	17. Chapter 17: Fighting with a Grim Reaper

~Serena's POV~

I looked at Madam Red with sadness and disappointment. _'Why Auntie Anne...Why'_ I thought. "Well I hadn't counted on this...I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is" Madam Red said without any real emotion. "Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning but all of your alibis seemed flawless" Ciel said emotionlessly and I looked down at him in slight shock. "You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" Madam Red with a bit of surprise in her voice. "We were looking for a murderer degree of relation to us did not matter" Ciel said and I looked up at Sebastian who then looked down at Ciel slightly. "None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders but if one of them had an inhuman accomplice that would change the game completely...It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without being noticed...someone who could travel from the Viscount's home to the East End instantaneously...In the end you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper...you Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff" Ciel said with pride and no emotion at all. "We began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution and then I noticed they'd all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work" Ciel continued.  
"We made a list of all the patents..one the only one who was still alive was a woman by the name Mary Kelly" Ciel continued and I took a deep breath. "We knew if we waited around you would come for her eventually" I said with a straight face. "But we were too late.." I finished and had a bit of sadness in my tone. "My darling niece and nephew...how unfortunate this turned out to be...if you had let it go we could have played chess again...but now...YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING" Madam Red shouted at us and then out of nowhere I heard a loud machine-like noise. Grell had taken out a weird looking weapon and was coming straight for Ciel and I. I gasped and quickly ran in front of Ciel to make sure he wouldn't get hurt then closed my eyes as Grell's strange blade got closer to me.

Sebastian quickly ran in front of me and stopped the weapon from getting any closer by using both of his hands to push Grell and his weapon away from us. "What is that?" I asked as I gripped the back of Sebastian's trench coat. "Grim Reapers use tools for harvesting souls...that is his reapers scythe" Sebastian answered and placed one of his hands on the hand that I had on the back of his left shoulder. "Don't you dare call it that this is so much more than a scythe I worked very hard to customize it! This is a special Death Scythe of my own design it can hack anyone into tiny pieces..." Grell said as a creepy smirk crawled onto his face. "I've been far too well behaved..I'm getting out of shape..I would love to exercise my skills... so shall we play" Grell said in a way that made me want to throw up in disgust.  
I looked up at Sebastian and saw his eyebrow twitch which told me that he was also disgusted with Grell's actions. "Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position...I'm on duty after all" Sebastian said and looked at Grell with disgust. "What a stoic man you are that makes you even more irresistible" Grell said as he acted like a weird woman in love. I looked up at Sebastian and gripped his coat a bit tighter. "You know red is my favorite color...it's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick...so I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood...so Bassy now i'll make you better looking than you are...I'll tear you up from the inside and trust me I'll make you like it...you'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals" Grell said with a wink making me again shudder in disgust.

_'Disgusting...He makes me want to throw up'_ I thought as Sebastian turned his back to Grell and started to unbutton his trench coat. "You a grim reaper your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying" Sebastian started as he took off his coat and placed it over Ciel's head. "And as a butler you are to follow your master like a shadow" he continued and turned back towards Grell and wrapped one arm around my waist and pulls me close to him making me blush. "You have violated both of these expectations and quite frankly I find it sickening" Sebastian finished with a hint of hate in his tone.  
"Bassy you wound me..you know I'm more deadly efficient than I seem" Grell said with a smirk. "In my name and that of the queen I order you Sebastian...put an end to them" Ciel ordered Sebastian as he took off his eye patch. "Indeed...my young lord" Sebastian said as his red eyes started to glow pink. I tugged on Sebastian's arm making him look at me. "Be careful Sebastian" I told him and he smiled. "I will my lady" Sebastian responded and I nodded as he turned back towards Grell and walked toward him. As soon as Sebastian and Grell had a slight distance from Ciel, Madam Red and I, Grell turned on his weapon and immediately started swing it at Sebastian.

Sebastian dodged each swing Grell made and I could hear Grell saying something to Sebastian but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Soon Sebastian was somehow pinned against a wall with Grell's Death Scythe close to his face. Grell pushed his weapon down closer to Sebastian's shoulder as Sebastian used both his hands to try and keep it from moving. I then heard the sound of fabric ripping and I knew that Grell managed to get his weird weapon to cut into Sebastian's clothes. _'Sebastian please be careful'_ I thought to myself before I heard Madam Red start to say something. I turned toward Madam Red standing a few feet away from Ciel.  
"You're still the Queen's guard dog which means now I'm your pray...but if it's hunt or be hunted...There's Only One Thing I Can Do!" Madam Red shouted as she pulled out a knife and started to run towards Ciel. "No! Auntie Don't" I yelled before I ran in front of Ciel just before Madam Red could cut him and caused the knife to cut straight across my chest a few inches above my breasts. I fell to the ground in pain as I covered my new wound. "Serena!" Ciel yelled in shock and kneeled over me.

~Sebastian's POV~

I glared at Grell who still had me pinned against the wall. His death scythe slowly cutting more of the clothing over my shoulder getting closer to my skin. "No! Auntie Don't" I heard Serena yell causing me to look over at where Serena, the young master, and Madam Red were standing. I saw Serena run in front of her brother protectively and then watched as Madam Red swung the knife and cutting Serena across the chest. My eyes widened as Serena fell to the ground holding her chest in pain. _'Serena!'_ I thought before I began to try and come up with a plan to get out of being pinned to the wall by this revolting reaper.  
_'Just hang on Serena this will soon be over' _

~Serena's POV~

I laid on the ground looking up at my Aunt with pain painted on my face. "You're a doctor how could you do it!" Ciel asked in a confused and angry tone. "You wouldn't understand if I told you...You're Just A Child!" Madam Red yelled then grabbed Ciel by his throat and pinned him against the wall, choking him. "Auntie Anne Stop!" I shouted as I managed to sit up but the pain only got worse. "You...You brats...You Two Shouldn't Have Been Born In The First Place!" Madam Red shouted as she held up the knife and was about to kill Ciel. "NO AUNTIE ANNE DON'T" I yelled just as she was about to bring down the knife. I then heard her gasp and say something before she let Ciel go and held her face in her hands.  
"MASTER!" I heard Sebastian yell before he instantly ran up behind Madam Red getting ready to kill her. "Stop Sebastian! Don't Kill Her!" Ciel yell just as Sebastian's hand was an inch away from Madam Red's head. Madam Red dropped the knife and back up slightly still holding her hands to her face. I looked up at Sebastian who was panting and then placed his hand over his now wounded shoulder. "Sebastian your arm" I stated worriedly.

"Oh how sweet you are Bassy" we heard Grell say as he yanked his death scythe out of the wall, that now had a lot of Sebastian's blood on it. "Really what a prince, sacrificing your own poor limb to save those kids...On the other hand you are a disappointment Madam, come now hurry up and kill the brats already" Grell ordered Madam Red who was now crying into her hands. She lifted her head and looked at Ciel and I with tears in her eyes. "I loved my sister...I loved her husband...I loved their children...I can't...I can't kill them...I can't kill their beloved children..." Madam Red said sadly  
"Really you're getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden after all those deaths? If you don't end them they'll end you" Grell said to Madam Red. "Madam.." Ciel said softly. Sebastian walked over to me and kneeled down to me and looked at my wound worriedly. "But it's their kids...These children are my-" Madam Red began to say but was then cut off by Grell's death scythe going into her chest. My eyes widen as well as Ciel's and Sebastian's.

"Too late for that how disappointing what use do I have for you if you're just another woman!" Grell shouted and threw Madam Red and as she fell to the ground suddenly a movie record shot out of Madam Red's wound. "Is that her?" Sebastian asked Grell as he stood back up still holding his wounded shoulder. "A part of the reaper's job is to replay and examine the memories of those who are on the To Die List...from that we determine what kind of person they were...we see from their own perspective what kind of life they lived and we decide whether they should live or die." Grell explained. "Their lives flash right before their eyes" Sebastian said and I finally understood what that saying meant.  
"Oh please thats such a pedestrian term It is so much more than that this is a reapers true power, the Cinematic Record" Grell finished. We stood there watching my Aunt's past and the only things I could feel for her right now was pity and sadness. Her life had been a mixture of happy and sad...she had lost the man she used to love to my mother and when she finally found a man of her own she lost him and the child that they were going to have. I felt so bad for my Aunt and then I suddenly understood why she became Jack the Ripper and once again I felt nothing but pity for her.

Finally her record ended and she fell to the ground completely her eyes still open but were lifeless as one last tear fell down her now blood covered face. "How beautiful you were dyed crimson covered in your victim's blood...I loved you so" Grell said before throwing off his black side coat and walking over to Madam Red's now lifeless body. "What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end...you don't have what it takes to wear red" he continued as he slowly took of Madam Red's red trench coat. "Your cheap little melodrama ends here its over Madam Red...Goodbye" Grell said putting on the red coat and then started to walk away with his death scythe.  
"Auntie..." I said softly and sadly. Ciel walked over to Madam Red's body then kneeled down and closed her eyes. "Well what are you waiting for?" Ciel said and I looked up at Sebastian. "I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper...it's not over yet" Ciel continued making Grell stop walking and then Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "One is left, stop standing there and kill him" Ciel ordered. Sebastian smirked down at Ciel. "Certainly" Sebastian simply said before rubbing my cheek then started walking towards Grell again.

"Oh ho I was going to spare you professional courtesy and all that but if you insist" Grell said as he started up his death scythe again. "I'll send you and those brat to heaven together" Grell yelled as he swung his death scythe at Sebastian but Sebastian ducked quickly and dodging the attack and then smirked. "Heaven you're joking" Sebastian said before jumping over Grell and landing on Grell's death scythe and looked down at Grell with a smirk on his face. "I know nothing of heaven" Sebastian said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Grell quickly turned around and just barely dodged Sebastian's attack to Grell's face.  
Sebastian then landed once again behind Grell and turned back around to face him. "Ah you would kick a lady in the face where are your manners sir!" Grell yelled at Sebastian. Sebastian simply made a slight chuckle. "Terribly sorry, you see I'm simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian said. I smiled slightly at Sebastian just before Grell began speaking again. "Ha you think a demon like you can beat a reaper" Grell asked with a hint of confidence in his tone.

"Certainly, you see if my master tells me to win then I shall win" Sebastian said as he turned towards Ciel and I slightly and winked over at me making me blush. _'Damn it Sebastian now is not the time'_ I thought. "You care a lot about those puny little brats don't you, I'm jealous...demon or not you'll still be destroyed if I reap you with my death scythe...aren't you frightened?" Grell asked in an amused tone. "Not at all" Sebastian started as he put his left hand over his chest. "I belong to my master..my soul and my body down to the last hair are his" Sebastian said looking at me slightly and I could tell that he also meant that for me as well not just Ciel. "The contract remains so I follow his every order...That's what it means to be a butler" Sebastian said with a smirk.

_'Sebastian please be careful I can't loose you when I'm so close to understanding my feelings for you...please come back to me when this fight is finished...please'_ I thought to myself as I looked at Sebastian worriedly. _'Please...' _


	18. Chapter 18: Two Reapers In One Night

~Sebastian's POV~

I stood in front of Grell waiting for him to make the first move and quickly glanced back at Serena. _'Serena I promise you that I will not lose this fight'_ I promised her without saying anything then quickly looked back at Grell who was now running towards me with his death scythe on. He swung it at me which I easily dodged by jumping up high and looking down at him. "Here we are a demon and a reaper" Grell said as I landed back on the ground and immediately I attacked him with a kick which he dodged and jumped up high. "I suppose we'll never resolve this" he continued and I jumped up after him. "These feelings we have are forbidden...Oh my it's just like Romeo and Juliet" he said again making me shudder in disgust as I knew he was picturing me kissing him.  
"Oh my dear Bassy, wherefore art thou my sweet love Bassy" he said loudly and looked up closing his eyes and I took that opportunity to kick him in the face but he once again dodged my attack and jumped onto the roof of the building while I landed on the roof right across from his. "If you would deny thy master and refuse thy name I know that we could be happy together" Grell said again causing me to once again shudder but I didn't let it show.

"The moment my master uttered my new name the word became our solemn contract I was re-baptized as his and his alone. From that day I have been Sebastian...By on the moon I swear it" I said with a smirk on my face. _'However soon I will become Serena's as well and she will be mine'_ I thought to myself. "To swear by something as inconstant as the moon how can I believe your words...Yet I see your eyes and know that they do what your lips and hands long to do...You caress softly with your unworthy devilish gaze! Oh! It's too much Bassy I would bare your children if only you'd let me!" Grell said with a blush on his face and holding his stomach as if he were pregnant.  
I shudder once again but this time I made it visible. _'The only person whom I would want to bare my children is Serena and Serena alone' _I thought to myself. "Please stop that it's revolting" I snapped at him and he looked back at me with a smirk on his face. "Oh you treat me so coldly" he started before he ran towards me. "Beautiful tyrant" he said as he swung his death scythe at me and I dodged the attack by jumping in the air and spreading my legs apart as if I were trying to do a split. "Being angelic" he said as he swung his death scythe at me again for another attack which I dodged by bending my back to where my body was facing the sky.

"My dull feathered raven!" he continued and went to swing his death scythe at me again but I stopped him by quickly moving closer to him, dodging his weapon then flipped over and jammed his weapon into the roof and using one foot to keep it there. "Bassy my love, if only cruel morning would never come then the two of us might go on like this forever our love permanently lit by the moon's seductive glow" Grell said as he moved his head a bit closer to mine. "But no I'm afraid our adventure ends here" he said before he winked and jerked his head forward and giving me a head-but. My eyes widened slightly as the force from Grell's action pushed me back a bit causing my foot to release Grell's access to his weapon.  
Grell quickly picked it up. "Shall we part with a passionate kiss? No? Then good night my love a thousand times good night" Grell said before picking up his death scythe and swinging it at me again however this time I couldn't dodge it. His death scythe made a huge gash across my chest and torso and my eyes were completely wide with shock as my Cinematic Record began to come out of my wound. "SEBASTIAN NO!" I could hear Serena scream and I could tell in her voice that she was scared that I might not live. "There now surely your Cinematic Record will be far more interesting than any human's" Grell said as he started to look through my Cinematic Record.

For a few minutes it was blank but then the first thing that popped up on my Cinematic Record was Tanaka. Grell looked at it confused as all my memories of my daily chores, the other servants, and my job as a butler for the past two years began showing. "No...no no no no no no no no who are these people What The Hell Is This!?" Grell yelled in confusion still looking through my Cinematic Record. I smirked slightly, feeling blood drip from both sides of my mouth as I also looked at my memories of the past two years. "That has what my life has been for the past two years after all" I said with a smirk.  
"Im not interested in seeing your daily chores I know all that! UGH! Show me the good stuff!" Grell demanded and then looked closely at one specific memory of not to long ago. "Oh this looks promising" Grell said and watched the memory. I also looked at that memory and smiled slightly. _'Ah this memory warms my black, cold heart...the very first kiss I shared with Serena...This memory makes me happy'_ I thought to myself as the memory quickly went forward to where my lips connected with Serena's soft lips and I smiled. "WHAT NO YOU CAN'T KISS SOMEONE ELSE" Grell shouted angrily.

All my Cinematic Record returned back inside me and I ran behind Grell as he threw his fit. "So sorry but first, you are not in charge of whom I do and do not kiss Grell...And second" I started then placed one finger in front of my lips, which curled into a smirk and winked. "Im afraid I charge for the juicy bits." I finished then placed my arm back down to my side. "Skinflint" Grell snapped at me then I kicked him and made him jump back a few feet away from where I now stood. I looked down at my clothing noticed how ruined they were and I sighed in frustration. "Looks at that my clothes are ruined again...This is past mending" I said and began to unbutton my tailcoat.  
"You must be pretty confident to worry about your clothes right now...but of course you know I always appreciate a sharp looking man...well done Bassy" Grell said holding up his death scythe. I took of my tailcoat and glared at Grell slightly. "There was one technique that I absolutely did not want to use...but I have no other choice" I said in a serious tone with a small amount of annoyance seeping into it as well. "So at last you're going to fight me seriously" Grell said as he turned his death scythe on once again. "Shall we send the curtain down with the next blow? I'll miss you terribly but perhaps we'll meet again farewell" Grell said before running at me. I prepared myself and leaped forward towards Grell and his death scythe.

As Grell swung his death scythe at me I looked at his face and saw he was distracted and I took that opportunity to jam my tail coat into his death scythe and the fabric got caught between the blades and stopping his death scythe from working. Grell looked down at it when it stopped working and saw the tail coat caught in his weapon. I landed softly on my feet on top of the building again however this time Grell fell onto his knees and looked up angrily. "What The Hell" he yelled at me.  
"That was my finest tail coat it was made with the highest quality of Yorkshire wool" I started to say and watched as Grell tried to pull and yank the tail coat out of his weapon but couldn't. "Wool is a very tricky fabric...once it becomes caught in something it is exceedingly difficult to remove" I finished explaining to Grell. "How could you do this to me!" Grell yelled still trying to pull out the fabric from his weapon. I held my hand to my forehead obviously annoyed. "I acquired that coat at the manor and I certainly didn't want to use it for something like this but you had already ruined it after all" I said and began to walk towards Grell.

I stood over him and began to crack my knuckles as he looked back at me. "So then fists to cuts yes? That suits me quite well I do have some expertise in that area" I said with a smile on my face as I began to get closer to him and he sat back in slight fear. "No please just one request, not..my face" Grell said before I threw my first punch and hitting his face. I kept throwing my punches and each punch hit him in the face and with each hit he yelped in pain. "I said no face!" he shouted between punches. Then finally I threw one last punch and sent him and his death scythe falling down to the ground where Serena and the young master were. "Please just stop!" he yelled as he fell.  
I quickly jumped down and kicked Grell away from Serena and the young master just before he landed on Serena and Grell skid across the ground by his face and his death scythe landed a few feet away from where I now stood. I turned to Serena and the young master and held my hand over my chest and bowed slightly. "I am sorry...I seem to have misjudged the distance my lord and lady" I said and looked at Serena, whom was on her knees holding her hand over the large wound across her chest. "Sebastian..." she said in a pained and worried tone. "You look pretty awful" the young master said calmly as he was kneeled over Madam Red's body. "He caused me a bit of trouble actually" I said with a small fake smile on my face.

"Will you be okay Sebastian?" Serena asked before wincing in pain. I nodded and gave her a light smile making her nod slightly. "I'll...show you someday..." we heard Grell say softly in a pained and raspy voice. "Oh dear" I smirked and looked over at him. "I suppose one can't kill a reaper with bear fists alone" I said walking over to his death scythe and picking it up. "Well then, i'll just try this his very special reaper's scythe" I continued with a fake smile on my face as he weakly tried to get up. He slowly turned around as I was walking up to him and then swiftly and easily pulled the jammed tail coat out of the weapon. "There that's unstuck...now it should cut right through you" I said amusingly.  
"What...What are you doing...no don't!" Grell shouted and then tried to crawl away but I stopped him by using one foot to step on his face and keeping him from going anywhere. "I must say this is much nicer I prefer kicking to being kicked" I said with a light and small chuckle. He began yelling in pain as I put more and more pressure on his face each time he tried to move my foot away. "Master, he's revolting but still a divine being..." I began as I looked back at the young master and Serena slightly. "Are you prepared to accept whatever consequences come of killing him?" I asked him. "Sebastian, do you need me to repeat my order?" he said calmly making me smirk. "No sir" I said then looked back down at Grell who was still struggling underneath my foot as he looked up at me in fear. "We finally found something you're good at screaming...very well done...now as a reward I shall kill you with this cherished little toy of yours" I said lifting the death scythe over my head and turning it on making Grell scream more. "No please stop! Don't kill me!" Grell begged me but I simply smiled down at him for I was enjoying this very much. "So sorry" I said calmly and amusingly. "I can tell you who killed those kids parents!" Grell yelled obviously desperate to live. I ignored him and swung the death scythe down to kill him, however I was stopped by a long metal pole-like object that blocked the death scythe from hitting Grell. I looked up behind me along with Serena and the young master and saw a man, whom was wearing a suit and glasses, he also has his hair combed neatly and was holding a book in his hand and holding the end of the metal pole-like object with his other hand, and was standing on top of a chimney looking down at us.

"I apologize for interrupting" the man said as he shortened his what assumed was his death scythe. "Let me introduce myself, I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association" he said calmly and fixed his glasses and looked down at Grell. "I've come to retrieve that reaper there".

_'Another reaper just what I needed...he better not cause me trouble...I need to get Serena's wound healed before it gets infected...just try to hang on a little longer Serena'_


	19. Chapter 19: Serena's Answer

Sebastian's POV~

"I apologize for interrupting" the man said as he shortened his what assumed was his death scythe. "Let me introduce myself, I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association" he said calmly and fixed his glasses and looked down at Grell. "I've come to retrieve that reaper there" William said. I took my foot off of Grell's face and looked over at Serena to find her on her knees and holding her hands over her wound with pain all over her face. '_Just hang on a little longer Serena this will be over soon I promise'_ I thought and looked back up at William.  
"William, oh William…" Grell said as he got up on his knees and looked up at William with a smile on his face. "Did you come to save me-" he started as William jumped off the roof towards where Grell and I were and cut Grell off by landing on his head making Grells face once again come in contact with the ground. William then opened his book and remained standing on Grells head. "Attention reaper Grell Sutcliff, you have violated several regulations. First you killed people not on the Do Die List, second you used a Death Scythe that had been modified without authorization, and finally you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of their relatives murderer" William said and finished off by stomping one of his heels on Grell's head making Grell yelp in pain but was slightly muffled because his face was still on the ground.

The book William was holding then disappeared and he hopped off Grell's head and landed directly in front of me. He then bowed slightly and I looked at him with slightly wide eyes because I was shocked by his action. "I apologize for all of the trouble this wretch has caused" he started then reached into his coat and pulled out a card and holding it out for me to take. "Here please accept my card" he finished as I took the card from him and continued to just look at him. "Honestly, I never thought I would see the day where I had to bow my head to a demon scum like you" he began saying and he then stood up straight again. "This is a disgrace to all grim reapers" he finished and I gave him a smirk.  
"Then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your minions…" I started and threw the card that was still in my hand to the side. "So they don't trouble us….humans are so easily tempted...they will do anything when in the grip of utter despair...they will grasp at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness no matter the consequences….you should know that" I said to him a smirk still on my face. "Thats a charming bit of hypocrisy you demons capitalize on that quality more often than we do" William said back to me as he pushed his glasses back up his face. "That I cannot deny" I said and nodded slightly in agreement.

He then looked back at Serena and the young master and once again fixed his glasses. "Right now you seem to be a tamed dog that makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free" he said and then looked at Serena. "And she must be the female pray you must be lusting for" he said glaring at first Serena then me. I glared back at him and closed my hand making it into a fist. "No she is my master's sister and I do follow her orders as well as my masters and though I may lust for her I will not act on it" I said and smirked slightly. "You see that is how I am different from you reapers I am a gentlemen and I respect beautiful women such as her...unlike most of your kind" I finished and I could tell that I had struck a nerve in William with what I had said but he decided not to act on his anger.  
He turned to Grell and grabbed the ends of his long, red hair and started to walk off, dragging Grell by his hair. "Now come with me Grell. We're leaving...we're already short handed and here you've gone and landed me with even more overtime…the board is not going to be pleased" William said as he walked away with Grell dragging across the ground behind him. I then picked up Grell's death scythe and threw it at William which he caught with two finger and he glared back at me still holding the weapon in between his fingers. "I assume you'll want that yes?" I said and planted a fake smile on my face. "Yes thank you" he said and dropped the weapon making it land on Grell's stomach making Grell groan in pain. "Now if you'll please excuse us" William said before walking off with Grell and disappearing into the dark of the night.

I sighed and walked back over to Serena and the young master. I walked over to Serena first and kneeled down to her. "My Lady please allow me to look at your wound" I said gently but with a slight hint of worry in my voice. She looked up at me pain still on her face and in her eyes and then slowly moved her hands that were covering up her wound. When she moved her hands I saw a large deep gash that went almost all the way across her chest, above her breasts, and blood covering the entire upper half of her dress. '_Damn it's worse than I thought it was...I need to get her home'_ I thought before standing back up. "My lady I will need to take care of that wound as soon as we get back to the townhouse" I said to her before turning and walking over to the young master.  
"I'm sorry my lord I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape" I said and kneeled down to him. "It's alright….it's...done.." he said and he looked and sounded exhausted and I then put my hand on his cheek. "You're chilled to the bone master, let's hurry back to the house now...I'll make some hot tea to warm you up as soon as I help your sister with her wound" I said as I pulled my hand back. "That's a good idea" he said in a low monotonous voice and then he stood up but then lost his balance. I quickly stood back up and was about to help him stand back up but he then quickly slapped my hands away and stood up straight. "M-master?" I asked confused. "No stay back I can stand on my own...I'm just a little tired...you should concentrate more on helping Serena, carry her she obviously is in too much pain to stand or walk on her own." he said and turned to walk away.

I picked Serena up and carried her bridal style as we walked back to the townhouse. "s-sebastian….." Serena said with pain seeping into her voice. I looked down at her and her face showed that the pain was getting worse. "Don't worry my lady we are almost there" I said softly and gently hoping that it would make her feel a little better. She nodded slightly and gripped my shirt. '_I am so sorry Serena….I should have ran in front of her...you shouldn't have had to...'_ I thought as we walked down the streets of London.

~Later at the Townhouse~

~Serena's POV~

I sat up in my bed and looked down at bandages that peeked out from under my nightgown. I sighed and closed my eyes and began thinking about Sebastian's face and worried tone that he had as he was cleaning and bandaging up my wound. '_He sounded so worried….and looked so upset when he looked at the wound….I wish he would tell me what is on his mind...he said that he would come back after Ciel went to bed...I hope that he tells me why he looked so upset'_ I thought before I heard a soft knock on my door. "My lady it's me" I heard Sebastian's voice say from on the other side of my closed door. "You can come in" I answered and Sebastian entered and closed the door behind him before walking back over to me.  
I watched him and looked up at his face which hadn't changed from when he was cleaning and bandaging up my wound. "Sebastian…" I said as I looked back down at my bandages. "Yes my lady? Are your bandages too tight or loose?" he said as he sat down on the edge of my bed on the side closest to me. "No...I want to know why you look so upset" I said looking back up at him and into his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes and he looked away from me and looked at the door and then sighed. "I was not able to prevent you from getting that wound…" he started as he hid his eyes behind his bangs. "You got wounded badly and I was unable to prevent it" he finished and then looked back at me but was not looking at my face but rather the bandages that were peeking out from under my nightgown.

"Sebastian you shouldn't blame yourself for this it was my fault or rather my aunt's fault...she was the one holding the blade and I was the one who got in the way...and I do not regret my action Sebastian" I said to him and grabbed his hand. "Please do not blame yourself for this it wasn't at all your fault" I finished and smiled gently. He simply nodded and looked back up to my face. "My lady would you allow me to heal your wound" he asked and I looked at him confused. "You can heal wounds?" I asked and he nodded. "Alright but after I want to give you my answer" I said back to him and his eyes widened slightly but then he nodded. "Very well my lady now please lay down" he said and I did what he said. Sebastian then crawled over me and started to pull down my nightgown. "S-Sebastian w-what are you doing?!" I yelped out as my breasts began to be revealed from under my nightgown making my face get red from blushing hard. "I am going to heal your wound and your nightgown was in the way" he said calmly and then pulled my nightgown off breasts completely making me quickly try to cover them with my arms but Sebastian stopped me. "No my lady I need to be able to get to all of your wound and trying to cover them with your arms will make it difficult for me and painful for you" he said before carefully taking of the bandages.  
After Sebastian had finished taking off the bandages the top half of my body was now bare and even with my eyes closed I could tell that Sebastian was staring at my now exposed upper body and that only made me blush even more. "Alright my lady im going to start now...it might be a little bit painful at first but the pain will soon fade" he said and I opened my eyes slightly and looked into his and then realized how close his face was from my chest. I bit my bottom lip slight and nodded nervously. He then smiled and stuck his tongue out then began to slide his wet, smooth tongue across my wound. I gasped at his action and shivered in the slight chill that was now where Sebastian had licked me. He smirked slightly and continued to lick my wound and made sure that my entire wound was completely covered in his saliva. "There now just wait a few moments and the wound will heal" he said with a confident smirk on his face.

"w-what is that smirk for" I asked looking up at him. His smirk got wider and then leaned close to my face. "Your reaction to my action my lady, it was proof that you enjoyed having my tongue slide across your beautiful body" he whispered seductively in my ear. "n-no i-i d-didn't" I stuttered out a white lie. "Really your face and eyes say different Serena" he said before chuckling and the pulls back. "Oh your wound is now healed and no longer there" he said with a smile on hi face. "T-thank you..." said and pulled my nightgown back over my breasts. "Now can I please give you my answer" I said and gave him a serious look and he then nodded and looked into my eyes. "M-my answer i y-yes..." I stuttered out and his eyes went wide. "Really? Are you positive Serena?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Yes im positive Sebastian...I-I...love you as well" I shyly said and looked away, embarrassed.  
He put his hand on my cheek and turned my head to make me look at him and before I could say anything he closed the gap between our lips and gently crashing his soft lips onto mine. I quickly melted into the kiss and accidentally let out a mall and soft moan as I wrapped my arm around his neck. He smirked into the kiss and deepened the kiss as he slowly and without me noticing made me lay down on the bed and letting him once again crawl over me. I pulled away from the kiss for air and looked up at him and blushing madly. "Serena if you do not want me to go further tell me otherwise this night will be one that you will not be able to forget" he said and smirks down at me. I thought for a moment but then pulled him into another kiss and sliding one of my hands through his silky, smooth hair. Sebastian smirks into the kiss and pulls away from the kiss and licks my neck. "m-make me y-yours Sebastian" I managed to say between small pants. He then licks my ear before whispers seductively in my ear.

"Yes my lady"


End file.
